


Семейное дело

by Sammy_Lee



Series: Побег в другую жизнь [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сиквел к «Побегу в другую жизнь». Для четкого представления о мире «Побег…» лучше прочитать сначала. Главные персонажи новые, но и старые знакомые есть. А история все про то же – любовь, семья и немного кошек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: XTreme. Главы 5, 8, 9, 10 небечены

Глава 1.

Соседские девчонки принесли сегодня подснежников – нежные желтые цветы распустились на прогретых весенним солнцем склонах. Пятилетняя Рени, добрая душа, поделилась ими с Чеметом: «Смотри, какие хорошенькие! Весна!» Чемет улыбнулся ей, изо всех сил скрывая горечь: «Ну вот, дождался, цветочки носят, порадовать убогого». Малышка не виновата в его беде, никто не виноват. Только почему-то от этого не легче…   
\- Надо их в воду поставить, а то завянут, - Рени потянула Чемета за собой. – А в воду добавить сахара, мама всегда так делает, пойдем, я тебе покажу.  
Девочка решительно зашагала в дом, Чемет поплелся за ней, осторожно сжимая в руке букетик, чтобы не раздавить хрупкие стебли. «По крайней мере, пока я могу это сделать», - подумал он и поспешно положил цветы на стол, чтобы удержаться от искушения и не превратить их в кашу на глазах у дарительницы.   
\- А где тетя Кеста? – спросила Рени, старательно размешивая сахар в кружке с водой для цветов. – В лес ушла?  
\- В город уехала, - ответил Чемет, - в Верт. Староста собрался с отчетом в управу, вот она с ним и поехала.  
\- В Верт? Ой, как здорово! Я тоже хочу, да не берут меня с собой, - Рени обиженно надулась. – А ты же там был недавно? Правда, что на ратуше крыша из чистого золота?  
Чемет невольно засмеялся – так забавно выглядела Ренина мордашка. Из посещения Верта он почти ничего не запомнил – не до разглядывания красот ему было, но ратушу видел.  
\- Да нет, обычная крыша, черепичная. Только шпиль позолоченный.  
Рени разочарованно вздохнула:  
\- Я так и знала, что Керти врет. Она обманщица. А правда, что…  
Вопросов у девчонки оказалось немерено. Пришлось напомнить ей про быстро вянущие без воды цветы, чтобы она наконец ушла. Одно только радовало – заболтавшись, Рени забыла спросить, зачем тетя Кеста уехала в город. Отвечать на этот вопрос у Чемета не было никакого желания. И смысла в этой поездке он сам не видел. Но мать упрямо молчала на вопросы, а когда он сорвался в стыдные причитания со слезами, встряхнула его за плечи и жестко бросила: «Нельзя отчаиваться, не смей!»   
Можно подумать, он каждый день слезами заливается, жалея себя, хотя мог бы! Нельзя отчаиваться! Как будто что-то можно сделать… Чего ему стоило пережить эти черные дни, подавляя мысли о самоубийстве! И только он начал успокаиваться и учиться жить со своей болезнью, как она опять срывается и едет куда-то, тратя последние деньги без малейшего смысла… Чемет тогда замолчал и больше с матерью не разговаривал, переваривая обиду и возмущение. Да и она не пыталась поговорить – упрямство было их семейной чертой. Чемет сам себе не признавался, что поездка матери всколыхнула в нем надежду – ненужную, глупую, обреченную на обман надежду, потому он и так злился на нее.

В день, когда мать должна была вернуться, прибежал младший сын старосты, сказал, что Кеста осталась в городе на неопределенный срок.  
\- Чего-то батя сказал… - мальчик нахмурился, - а, значит, твоя мама сказала, чтобы ты не волновался, берегся и ждал ее с хорошими новостями.   
Чемет усилием воли задавил всплеск надежды – незачем, незачем…   
Ожидание тянулось почти месяц, с каждым днем становясь все более мучительным. В самые черные мгновения у Чемета проскальзывала даже мысль, что мать не вернется, останется в Верте, зачем ей сын-калека в бедной лесной деревне… Потом наваливался жгучий стыд – ему ли не знать свою маму, как он только может так о ней думать. Мать жила для него – это Чемет знал точно. Она сама волокла неподъемный воз, весь теплый сезон пропадая в лесу на пасеках. Сын помогал, как мог, но серьезно ей облегчил жизнь только последние пару лет, как подрос, а теперь какой уж из него помощник, с трясущимися руками… А ведь Кеста была редкостной красавицей, любой бы женился на ней из-за одной только внешности, не говоря о других достоинствах. Но она отказывала всем ухажерам, не желая впускать чужого человека в жизнь своего сына. И пусть она была молчалива, не слишком ласкова, резка в высказываниях – Чемет знал, что мама любит его. Это был краеугольный камень всей его жизни.  
И мама, конечно же, вернулась, да не с пустыми руками. У Чемета сердце забилось сильнее при одном взгляде на ее лицо – усталое, похудевшее с дороги, но глаза ее горели ликованием. Она долго молча обнимала сына, видимо, пытаясь подобрать слова, потом сказала:  
\- Мне очень многое надо тебе рассказать, Чемет… Но сначала главное – тебя можно вылечить! И тебя вылечат, не будь я Кеста Итен!

В ту ночь Чемет проворочался до утра, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове долгий и трудный разговор с матерью. Его лихорадило от переполнявших противоречивых чувств, кидало из крайности в крайность – от гнева к радости, от тревоги к эйфории. Не выдержав, мальчик встал, кое-как оделся, нашаривая вещи в темноте, и вышел во двор. Сев на крыльцо, он полной грудью вдохнул холодный ночной воздух, поплотнее закутался в куртку и застыл, глядя в высокое звездное небо.  
Итак, сухотку можно вылечить. Лекарь еще в тот раз сказал матери, что лечение есть, но до него еще надо добраться - аж в самый Пеледор, столицу империи Сандор. В чужую огромную страну, к людям с совсем другой жизнью, другим, хоть и похожим, языком, почти без денег, вдвоем... Чемет понимал, почему мать сразу не сказала о возможности лечения. Он не сомневался, что они поехали бы в любом случае, но Кеста решила попытаться облегчить путь сына к здоровью. И у нее получилось, да еще как! Чемет шумно выдохнул – в почти шестнадцать лет узнать, что у тебя есть вполне себе живой-здоровый отец, да и не просто так отец, а сандорский аристократ самых что ни на есть высших кругов, кир Виллейский Семир Ретис… Такое только в глупых девчачьих сказках бывает.  
\- У него жена из наших краев, - говорила мать, не глядя в глаза остолбеневшему сыну. – Урожденная княжна Эктери, у них возле Верта поместье, в приданое ей отошло. В тот год он один туда приехал, жена осталась в Сандоре, ребенок маленький был. А я тогда на лето к ним нанялась, в садах работать. Ну и… я чуть старше тебя была, совсем девчонка, осиротела недавно. А он красивый, обходительный, благородный, голову-то мне и заморочил… Побаловался со мной и уехал, а через месяц я и поняла, что беременна. Вернулась сюда, домой, пасеками отцовскими занялась, наврала, что парень умер, не успели пожениться. Все поверили – я ведь строго себя держала, умницей меня считали, никому и в голову не могло прийти, что я так… попадусь.   
\- Мама, - спросил, помолчав, Чемет, - а если бы я не заболел, ты бы сказала мне?  
\- Нет, - ответ был четкий и твердый. – Не сказала бы, никогда. Зачем он нам, разве я плохо вырастила тебя?  
Чемет молча согласился. Действительно, незачем. Если бы не болезнь, знать бы не знал никакого папашу и жил бы спокойно… Но все поворачивалось так, что знакомство с родителем предстояло ему в ближайшие дни. Кир Семир был в поместье возле Верта и скоро отбывал обратно в Сандор. Мать все это время ждала его приезда в городе, чтобы ненароком не пропустить.  
\- А вдруг он не признает меня? – спросил Чемет и сразу устыдился своей слабости. – Что, он прямо так и поверил?  
\- Не знаю, поверил ли, - Кеста усмехнулась. – Но выслушал, не прогнал, разрешил тебя привезти, познакомить, и за то спасибо. А признать признает, никуда не денется. 

Да уж, не признать в Чемете своего сына кир Семир не мог. «Вот каким я стану в… сколько ему, пятьдесят? – парень отвел взгляд от глаз отца, таких же серо-голубых, как у него самого, только непроницаемо-спокойных. – У нас даже сложение одинаковое, я только ростом пониже, но ведь еще вырасту. И волосы у меня каштановые, как у матери. А так… интересно, есть у него портрет в моем возрасте?»  
В этом поместье портретов юного кира Семира не было наверняка. Но, похоже, Чемету предстояло увидеть городской особняк Ретисов в Пеледоре и не только увидеть, а и жить там.  
\- Зачем такие сложности? – возобновила разговор Кеста. – Нам не надо, чтобы ты нас… опекал. Просто помоги деньгами немного, а так мы сами доберемся.   
\- Доберетесь, - ответил кир. – Но и все на этом. Лечебница одна, а больных много, отовсюду приезжают, прослышали. Вот года три назад и так бы попали, а сейчас, говорят, очередь на год вперед расписана, не меньше. А чем раньше начать лечение, тем лучше. Говорят, за пару месяцев полностью выздоравливают, если в самом начале застать, Чемет еще может успеть на этой стадии. У меня же есть возможность устроить своего сына сразу же. Тем более что лечебница принадлежит Астисам, а я с ними в хороших отношениях.  
Кеста сникла, услышав подчеркнутое «своего сына». Ее наказывали за шестнадцатилетнее молчание. Ведь у Семира в браке сына не было, только четверо дочерей. Наследником ему не быть, им уже объявлен родной племянник Семира, но сын для мужчины много значит, пусть даже внебрачный. Если она сейчас не договорится, ей придется горько пожалеть о своей гордости. Пусть увозит мальчика, только бы вылечил. А везти бывшую любовницу в свой дом он, конечно, не будет. Ну ничего, уж себе на дорогу Кеста сама заработает и поедет вслед за сыном.  
\- Хорошо, будь по-твоему, - сказала она. – Позволишь нам с Чеметом поговорить наедине?

\- Но, мама, - мальчик упрямо встряхнул головой, - я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь ехать? Мы могли бы жить с тобой где-нибудь сами, он разве не может просто договориться, чтобы меня приняли? Зачем мне ехать в его дом?   
\- Он так решил, и не нам с ним спорить, - Кеста взяла сына за руки, погладила подрагивающие пальцы. – Чемет, я понимаю, что все это неожиданно для тебя. Но ты уже взрослый, Семир хочет познакомиться с тобой поближе, он в своем праве…  
\- Да в каком еще праве?! – взвился было Чемет, но мать перебила его:  
\- Да, в своем праве! Он твой отец! И он хочет тебе помочь, значит, и ты должен помочь ему, а не артачиться! Или ты не хочешь выздороветь?  
Чемет сжал зубы и отвернулся. Мать помолчала, потом вздохнула, притягивая сопротивляющегося сына к себе:  
\- Я приеду в Пеледор, потом, сама. Я обязательно приеду и найду тебя. А пока оставайся с отцом и… - последние слова дались ей с трудом, - постарайся подружиться с ним, не отталкивай его. Он хочет и может тебе помочь, как никто другой, даже я. Помни это.  
Чемет все так же молча обнял на прощанье мать. Говорить он не мог. Да и нечего было сказать.  
Через несколько дней, сидя один в карете, он вспомнил просьбу мамы не отталкивать отца и усмехнулся. Кир Семир уехал верхом на следующий же день после знакомства, оставив сына с двумя молчаливыми слугами. Чемет в одиночестве провел два невероятно скучных дня в поместье, дожидаясь, пока карета будет готова к дороге, и гадая, к добру или к худу то, что он так явно не интересен собственному отцу. И зачем тогда было прогонять маму?  
Поездка была долгой и тоскливой. Кучер, такой же нелюдимый и непрошибаемый, как и слуги в поместье, разговаривал с мальчиком в основном междометиями, а в трактирах по дороге допоздна сидел с пивом в общем зале, Чемет его и видел-то толком только по утрам, за завтраком. Все, что ему оставалось – это целыми днями глазеть в маленькое окошко. На земли империи весна приходила раньше, чем в Стору, и окружающие дорогу леса и поля утопали в первой нежной зелени, дразня запертого в экипаже мальчишку своими недоступными просторами. Изредка дорога проходила через большие города, тогда Чемет просто-таки прилипал к окошку, жадно разглядывая улицы, дома, людей, пытаясь уловить чужие разговоры, завидуя этим людям, их жизни, наверняка интересной и наполненной событиями. Ведь нельзя же скучно жить, например, в городе Линне, поразившем мальчика множеством маленьких фонтанов, оформленных в виде фигурок людей и животных, таинственным хитросплетением многочисленных узеньких улочек в центре города и дивной красоты коваными балкончиками на старых домах. Не говоря уж про Пеледор! Невозможность поделиться с кем-то впечатлениями настолько удручала, что когда, наконец, дорога закончилась у дверей огромного красивого дома, Чемет думал, что, наверно, разучился говорить. И он и впрямь онемел от неожиданности, когда кир Семир лично встретил его у дверей и, введя в большую роскошную комнату, сказал собравшимся в ней людям:  
\- Позвольте представить моего сына – Чемет Ретис!  
«Итен, - Чемет молча глотал воздух, - моя фамилия Итен!» Но вслух так и не смог сказать ничего. Помятый с дороги, растерянный и оглушенный, он, наверно, выглядел жалким ничтожеством в глазах нарядных дам, разглядывавших его, как какую-то зверушку. «Он же не говорил, что представит меня как своего сына другим людям, даст свое имя, - растерянно металось в голове. – Он просто сказал, что отвезет меня в Пеледор и устроит на лечение, и все! Мама не знает… или знает? Что, вообще, происходит?»  
\- Моя супруга, - тем временем продолжал кир Семир, - кира Ориа. Моя дочь – кир-ката Айеша.   
Чемет деревянно поклонился, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Кира Ориа коротко кивнула ему, в лицо ей мальчик просто не решился посмотреть. На сестру же он осмелился поднять глаза. Кир-ката Айеша была ненамного старше его и очень похожа на отца. Чемету стало не по себе от мысли, как они, должно быть, с сестрой похожи. Айеша присела в издевательски-безукоризненном поклоне и с вызовом посмотрела на него. Гнев и презрение в ее взгляде не удивили мальчика, но на миг в ее голубых глазах мелькнуло торжествующее выражение. Чемет моргнул от неожиданности и решил, что ему показалось.  
\- Лени, проводи кир-кавана Чемета в его комнату, - вызвав горничную, распорядился кир Семир. – Чемет, как только устроишься и приведешь себя в порядок, спускайся в столовую, Лени тебе покажет.  
Чемет безропотно поплелся за девушкой. Голова гудела, руки тряслись сильнее обычного. Кир-каван Чемет… Хорошо, хоть не кивар! И когда только успел… Или для того, чтобы называть его кир-каваном Чеметом Ретисом, требуется только решение отца? Думать мальчик уже просто не мог и больше всего боялся, что грохнется в обморок от перенапряжения.   
Его комната оказалась на втором этаже. Большая, богато обставленная, с собственной ванной. Разглядывая дорогую мебель, умываясь в белоснежной фарфоровой раковине, вытираясь толстым пушистым полотенцем, Чемет чувствовал себя как во сне, все было настолько чужое, не его, ненастоящее. Ощущение чужеродности стало еще более острым, когда он, переодевшись в чистые вещи, разглядывал себя в зеркале. У него была хорошая одежда – не заношенная, из добротной ткани, ладно сидящая на нем. Мама всегда заботилась о том, чтобы у них были хорошие вещи – пусть их будет мало, но они будут лучшими из доступного. Но это была хорошая одежда крестьянского мальчика из Орешников, лесной деревни близ города Верта, простого подданного королевства Стора. И сам он был Чеметом Итеном, сторийским крестьянином, а никак не кир-каваном Виллейским, Чеметом Ретисом! И если кир Семир думает по-другому, ему придется изменить свое мнение!  
«Я просто сбегу, - решил Чемет. – Поговорю с ним, и если он будет настаивать на своем решении, я просто убегу. Ничего, не пропаду, как-нибудь сам найду лечебницу и попробую договориться. Мама всегда говорит, что люди тем и отличаются от зверей, что всегда могут договориться».

К великому облегчению мальчика, стол был накрыт только на двоих. Кир Семир уже сидел во главе стола. Чемет сел на свое место и уставился в пустую тарелку, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
\- Поешь сначала, - неожиданно благожелательным тоном сказал отец. – Потом поговорим.   
Еда оказалась вкусной и, к удивлению и радости Чемета, простой и знакомой – жареное мясо с овощами, сыр, булочки. Сначала он нервничал и накак не мог справиться с вилкой, но постепенно понял, как проголодался.   
\- Что же, - сказал кир Семир, когда мальчик, положив вилку, поблагодарил. – Пойдем в мой кабинет.  
В кабинете он махнул Чемету рукой на кресло, сам подошел к окну, зачем-то поправил портьеры, постоял, покачиваясь на носках… «Нервничает, - понял вдруг Чемет, - надо же».  
Наконец, отец устроился в кресле напротив него и заговорил:  
\- Ты, наверно, не ожидал официального признания и представления. Извини за то, что не предупредил. Собственно, уезжая из Верта, я не собирался этого делать, но, подумав, принял другое решение.  
\- Почему?   
Семир хмыкнул:  
\- Любой, кто тебя увидит, сразу поймет, что ты – мой сын или близкий родственник. Ты будешь лечиться в лечебнице, принадлежащей кир-кавану Линдскому. Люди, особенно дети, хотят посмотреть на коти, зверушек-целителей, и кир-каван Димит довольно часто приводит туда своих знакомых. Думаю, не надо объяснять, что круг общения с Димитом Астисом у нас один и довольно узкий? Мне не нужны слухи и сплетни.   
\- Но я… - начал Чемет, и, отчаявшись найти правильные слова, выпалил, - я не могу! Я не кир-каван, как вы не понимаете! Я просто… я просто Чемет Итен, а никакой не… аристократ! Я даже на дортоне говорить не умею!  
\- Научишься, и быстро. Стори, дери и дортон – родственные языки, тебе даже учить специально ничего не нужно, только слушать и стараться говорить правильно. И всему остальному научишься. Понимаешь, Чемет, ты – мой сын, я признаю тебя перед лицом людей, богов и императора. А я – кир. Значит, ты – кир-каван. Других вариантов нет и быть не может.  
Чемет старался утихомирить бешено трясущиеся пальцы и смотрел в пол. Доводы отца казались убедительными, но…  
\- Чемет, - голос кира Семира прозвучал тихо и устало. – Как бы ты ни думал, но я очень рад, что нашел тебя. Я всегда хотел сына. Позволь мне попробовать стать твоим отцом.  
\- А мама? – глухо спросил Чемет. – Мама не знает. Она не согласится, никогда.  
\- Мама согласится, - твердо ответил кир Семир. – Она желает тебе добра, хочет, чтобы ты выздоровел и занял достойное место в жизни. Можешь написать ей и спросить.   
Чемет попробовал еще подумать, но царящий в голове сумбур утихомирить так и не смог. Семир поглядел на него и вздохнул:  
\- Иди спать, Чемет, ты устал. Отдохни и обдумай все как следует утром.  
Несмотря на усталость, Чемет долго крутился в постели. Побег уже не казался таким уж хорошим решением. И отец все же, наверно, прав. Если бы не этот дурацкий титул, разве он бы отказался от отца? Как ни крути, он на самом деле сын кира Семира, плоть от плоти. И отец хочет ему добра… наверно. Ну почему же мамы нет здесь?! Как он может решить такой вопрос сам, без нее?  
Чемет решил первым делом с утра написать матери, а пока пожить тихо и осмотреться. Убежать никогда не поздно. Ведь он тоже часто думал, что хорошо бы иметь отца, а теперь вроде как отец у него есть. Почему бы не попробовать пожить с ним, на самом деле?


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Дарен критически рассматривал десерт – кажется, он начинает поправляться. Впервые за последние полгода у него выдался спокойный месяц без всяких поездок, и на животе ему мерещилась подозрительная складочка. После ухода в отставку физическая нагрузка уменьшилась в разы, а аппетит практически не изменился. Пока на фигуре это сильно не отражалось - вникать в отцовские дела оказалось той еще работой, но самое напряженное время, кажется, позади. Обзаводиться брюхом как-то не хотелось, надо бы пресечь это в зародыше, тем более что муж у него до сих пор стройный, как мальчик. Может, заменить сладкое пирожное чем-то не менее сладким, но более полезным?   
Он прищурился на давно отобедавшего и читающего какое-то письмо супруга. Тот, не подозревая о строящихся на него коварных планах, дочитал письмо и громко выругался.  
\- Что такое? - встрепенулся Дарен.  
\- Кир Семир просит устроить в лечебницу без очереди своего сына, мальчик уже здесь, в Пеледоре. А мы уже отправили вызовы больным, они наверняка уже в пути, сеансы все расписаны на ближайшие месяцы. Почему нельзя было раньше сказать?  
\- Ну, придется опять Барси поработать, киру Семиру отказывать нельзя, - пожал плечами Дарен, потом вдруг нахмурился, - кир Семир, говоришь? В смысле, кир Виллейский?  
\- Ну да. Хороший приятель и важный деловой партнер нашего папеньки, я это помню.  
\- Странно. Разве у него есть сын? Насколько я помню, кивар Виллейский – племянник Семира, я с ним в Академии учился.  
\- Не знаю, просит вот: «принять участие в судьбе моего сына, пораженного кармохом в столь юном возрасте. Кир-каван Чемет уже находится в Пеледоре и готов явиться для обследования и лечения в любой назначенный Вами день».  
\- Кир-каван? – Брови Дарена взлетели вверх. – О, понял! Семир, видимо, признал бастарда. Да, не повезло ребенку, такой маленький и так тяжело болен.  
\- Почему ты решил, что он маленький?  
\- Он наследником Терни провозгласил лет пять-шесть назад. Значит, тогда у него сына не было. Если уж он сейчас незаконнорожденного ребенка признал, хотя титул в семье уже не может оставить, думаешь, тогда бы он упустил этот момент?  
\- Понятно. Да, жаль ребенка. – Дима задумался. – Ты прав, придется Барсику потрудиться, да и Маське тоже. Пожалуй, так сделаем – обследуем мальчика в лечебнице, потом пусть к нам домой ходит. Всем легче будет. Ты не против?   
\- Нет, конечно. Я сегодня вечером должен встретиться с Семиром во дворце, скажу ему тогда. Мальчика завтра примете?  
«Прогибаться, так по полной, - подумал Дима, - все возможные очки для папеньки надо зарабатывать», - и вздохнул:  
\- Завтра. Скажи, пусть с утра ждут, я сам за ним заеду.  
Дарен согласно кивнул и, бесцеремонно закинув охнувшего от неожиданности супруга на плечо, потащил в спальню для послеобеденного отдыха.  
Жизнь кир-кавана Линдского порой требовала большой гибкости. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле слова.

Весь первый день в особняке Ретисов Чемет провел в одиночестве. Проснувшись, он обнаружил на столе в своей комнате уже почти остывший завтрак, обед ему тоже подали в комнату. К нему никто не заходил, а сам мальчик и подавно выйти из комнаты не решился. Все его общение до вечера свелось к написанию матери письма и передаче его горничной для отправки. К вечеру он был взбешен и взвинчен до предела и вновь начал подумывать о побеге. Не то, чтобы он так уж рвался общаться с новоявленной родней, но такое открытое пренебрежение больно царапнуло самолюбие мальчика. Вчера его официально признают сыном и даже именуют с полагающимся титулом, а сегодня брезгуют есть за одним столом? Что он, бездомный щенок, поманили, прикормили и ожидают, что он руки будет им лизать? Нет уж, такое отношение к себе он терпеть не намерен. Жил без отца и проживет дальше.  
На ужин его все же пригласили в столовую. На этот раз за столом были и дамы – кира Ориа и кир-ката Айеша. От злости Чемет расхрабрился, громко поздоровался, пожелал всем приятного аппетита и с решительным видом приступил к еде. К сожалению, из поданных сегодня блюд он смог точно опознать только отварные овощи и, стиснув зубы, положил себе немаленькую их горку. Позориться, неумело разделывая блюдо или пытаясь проглотить что-то несъедобное, он не собирался.   
\- Любите овощи, Чемет? – безупречно-вежливо спросила Айеша.  
\- Да, люблю, - в тон ей ответил Чемет, стараясь скопировать непроницаемое выражение ее лица. – Замечательно, э-э, отваренные.  
\- У нас хороший повар. Мама переманила его у кира Мейского, удвоив жалованье. Знаете, хороший стол стоит любых денег, а мы можем себе позволить такие траты.  
Чемет чуть не подавился, пытаясь побыстрее придумать достойный ответ.  
\- Да, повар прекрасный, - нашелся он наконец. – Вчера тоже все было очень вкусно.  
\- А, ну что вы, - Айеша махнула рукой, - вчера готовил не он. Мы с мамой были в гостях, собственно, и папа тоже должен был быть там, поэтому мастер Чети попросил выходной. Не могли же мы ему отказать? А еду на ужин папа просто заказал из какого-то трактира.  
Чемет почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет. Вилка выпала из руки и с громким звоном ударилась о тарелку. Кира Ориа едва заметно поморщилась, Айеша не скрывала победной улыбки.  
\- В этом трактире хорошая кухня, - небрежно заметил кир, - я постоянно там обедаю. Чемет, попробуй рыбу, - он указал на блюдо с чем-то мелко порезанным, приятного бело-зеленого цвета. – Это по хортийскому рецепту, просто и очень вкусно.  
До конца ужина больше никто не проронил ни слова. Чемет попробовал-таки рыбу — действительно, было вкусно, но в горло ничего не лезло. Очень хотелось уйти и спрятаться в своей комнате, а еще лучше — вообще сбежать из этого дома, но он упрямо продолжал ковыряться в тарелке. Нет уж, не дождутся!  
Наконец, дамы встали из-за стола и покинули столовую. Чемет нетерпеливо и зло посмотрел на отца. Тот безмятежно улыбался:  
\- Я уладил все с лечебницей. Кир-каван Димит лично обещал заняться тобой. Завтра утром он за тобой заедет и по окончании процедур доставит обратно. Да, завтрак накрывают рано утром здесь, в столовой, так что, как встанешь, спускайся, не ожидая приглашения. Кир-каван Димит человек занятой, поэтому встань пораньше, ты должен ждать его полностью готовым. Надеюсь, сопровождение тебе не потребуется?  
\- Я не маленький, конечно, не потребуется, - оскорбленно заметил Чемет. - Могу я идти?  
Кир Семир отпустил его небрежным взмахом руки. Закрывшись в комнате, мальчик долго сидел неподвижно, разглядывая трясущиеся руки. За все надо платить, так? Отец сделал то, что от него требовалось — привез в Пеледор, дал крышу над головой, устроил на лечение, кормит-поит... За это Чемет должен публично признать его отцовство, принять ненужный ему титул, терпеть оскорбительное поведение сестры и, наверно, не только ее, — это его плата. Не так уж и много за избавление от страшной болезни. Мучило только то, что мама не знает об его изменившемся статусе. Ну ничего, письмо он написал, а больше пока все равно сделать ничего не может. И отец прав — вряд ли она будет против. Жизнь и здоровье сына для нее дороже всего.  
На следующее утро Чемет вскочил ни свет ни заря. Тщательно вымылся, оделся в лучшую свою одежду, волосы, в отличие от повседневного куцего хвостика, убрал в три традиционные сторийские косички, спускающиеся по затылку от макушки до шеи, сколол их маминой серебряной заколкой, специально выданной ему для такого случая. Пришлось помучиться — пальцы стали еще хуже слушаться, зато он был аккуратно и по-взрослому причесан. Конечно, на самом деле, он не ровня кир-кавану Линдскому, но предстать перед равным по титулу человеком надо было в как можно более достойном виде. По крайней мере, если этот Димит Астис станет презрительно кривиться, Чемет будет знать, что сам он сделал все возможное.   
В столовой завтрак был только что накрыт, никого еще не было. Чемет с радостью обследовал накрытые крышками блюда, набрал себе полную тарелку приглянувшейся еды и с аппетитом поел. Отец вошел в столовую, когда он уже заканчивал.  
\- Доброе утро, - кир Семир одобрительно улыбнулся. - Ты всегда так рано встаешь?  
\- Летом всегда, - ответил Чемет. - Работы много. Зимой попозже, но тоже особо не разоспишься, я до прошлого года в школу ходил, в соседнюю деревню.  
\- Мама говорила о школе, - кивнул отец, - сказала, ты хорошо учился.  
\- Да, мне нравилось учиться, я старался.   
Повисло молчание. Мальчик исподтишка разглядывал сосредоточенного жующего отца. Да, если бы Чемет был таким же светло-русым, сходство было бы совершенно полное. Бывает же. Правду говорят, что незаконнорожденные дети больше на отцов похожи – чтобы грешки труднее было прикрыть. Но вот стать, осанка, выражение лица — интересно, Чемет когда-нибудь сможет так держаться? Не то, чтобы ему это было нужно, конечно. Кем бы не называли, он тот, кто есть, ни больше, ни меньше.   
\- Какие у тебя планы на будущее? - прервал молчание Семир.  
Чемет пожал плечами:  
\- Вылечиться, конечно, главное. Потом вернусь домой, стану с мамой работать. Мы хотим расширять дело, я, пока не заболел, хотел к деду Сикиру в помощники наняться, он старый и не справляется. Потихоньку бы выкупил у него пасеки. Теперь, конечно, другое что-то будем придумывать.  
Отец внимательно посмотрел на него, но сказал только:  
\- Сначала тебе надо вылечиться, это да.  
Чемет не понял, то ли отца устроили его планы, то ли он просто не успел их обсудить, потому что в этот момент дворецкий ввел в столовую молодого мужчину:  
\- Доброе утро, господа! К вам кир-каван Линдский.  
Отец встал, приветствуя гостя:  
\- Позавтракаете с нами? Вот, представляю вам кир-кавана Чемета, вашего пациента.  
Тот улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, нет, только что из-за стола, - он почему-то немного удивленно посмотрел на Чемета. - Если вы готовы, я бы предпочел сразу поехать, тогда мастер Лучис успеет посмотреть мальчика до начала основного приема.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - закивал отец. - Чемет, ты готов? К сожалению, я не смогу вас сопровождать. Полагаюсь во всем на вашу любезность, кир-каван Димит.

Так хорошо Чемет не чувствовал себя с того самого дня, когда он впервые узнал о своей болезни. Настроение его повышалось весь день от «хорошего» до «восторженного».  
Для начала, Димит Астис оказался совсем не таким, каким мальчик его представлял. Он разговаривал с Чеметом спокойно и уважительно, как с равным, не делал замечаний и не задавал неудобных вопросов. Спросил только, как он себя чувствует и бывал ли раньше в Пеледоре. Лечебница оказалась далеко, почти за городом, и кир-каван Димит всю дорогу рассказывал о местах, по которым они ехали. С удовольствием перечислял улицы, коротко излагал историю особо примечательных зданий, словом, сразу было видно, что ему самому все это очень интересно. «Иностранец, сам недавно здесь», - решил Чемет. О том, что он не местный, говорила и внешность нового знакомого — он совсем не был похож на высоких, светловолосых и светлоглазых сандорских аристократов. Кир-каван Линдский ростом был с Чемета, если не ниже, да и сложением больше смахивал на мальчишку, чем на зрелого мужчину, имел темно-каштановые волосы и темно-серые глаза. Зато кожа у него была очень светлая, почти как у рыжих дзетти, живущих на крайнем севере Сторы. Чемет разок видал их в Верте, на зимней ярмарке и решил тогда, что они такие белые из-за того, что большую часть года солнца не видят. Но и на дзетти Димит Астис не был похож. У Чемета прямо язык чесался спросить, но он понимал, что вопрос о происхождении в первый же день знакомства будет звучать, мягко говоря, невежливо. Так что Чемет сдержал свое любопытство, надеясь, что знакомство продолжится.  
И, самое главное, в этот день он окончательно убедился, что его болезнь излечима, и через несколько месяцев он будет совсем здоров!  
Лечебница располагалась в большом каменном доме явно старинной постройки, посреди такого же старого парка. Кир-каван Димит сказал, что раньше это было загородное поместье одной знатной семьи, со временем пришедшее в упадок.  
\- Мы его выкупили и отремонтировали, - рассказывал он, - я, вообще-то. думал, что лучше построить новый дом, чем возиться со старым, но меня убедили, что нельзя сносить или оставлять разрушаться такое красивое и исторически значимое здание. Ты знаешь о кире Марлоке, Мейском Волке?   
\- Тот, кто завоевал нынешние кирии Мей, Синтар и Гирму?  
\- Да. Вот этот дом построил Марлок, чтобы жить в старости. Когда он умер, наследники продали поместье другой семье. После приема у лекаря я покажу тебе дом, если хочешь. Из внутреннего убранства мало что осталось, конечно, но кое-где сохранились красивые росписи, и лестницы здесь просто потрясающие.  
Чемет поспешно согласился – зимой он прочитал исторический роман, в котором много внимания уделялось Мейскому Волку, знаменитому полководцу, «кровавой длани» императора Торета Великого, и вот теперь он может посмотреть дом, построенный этим великим и ужасным человеком! От предвкушения у него даже пропала тревога перед осмотром, и в кабинет мастера-целителя Лучиса он зашел совершенно спокойным.  
Мастер Лучис оказался тоже молодым мужчиной, смешливым и языкастым. Он под шутки и прибаутки внимательно осмотрел Чемета, прочитал его историю болезни – пухлую тетрадь, выданную лекарем из Верта, и сказал бодрым голосом:  
\- Что ж, диагноз подтверждаю – несомненно, кармох. У тебя медленно развивается, так что, считай, повезло, захватили на первой стадии. Лечиться будешь дома у кир-кавана Димита, с его собственными коти. Раз в десять дней будешь приезжать ко мне на осмотр. Примерно через полгода будешь, как новенький.  
\- Полгода? – не подумав, разочарованно протянул Чемет.  
\- Что, долго? – мастер Лучис картинно изогнул бровь. – Вот люди, что ни дай, все мало. Еще пять лет назад болезнь была неизлечима, а теперь еще и недовольны…  
\- Нет-нет, я доволен, - перебил покрасневший от смущения мальчик. – Просто мне сказали, что за пару месяцев можно вылечиться.  
\- А это уж как получится, - Лучис весело подмигнул. – Ты везучий вообще парень, я смотрю, может и вылечишься.  
Воодушевленный последними словами лекаря, Чемет с восторгом отправился на знакомство с домом. Кир-каван Димит показал ему сначала упомянутые в разговоре росписи и лестницы и только потом провел в палаты, посмотреть на коти. И правильно сделал. Потому что с этими главными достопримечательностями лечебницы никакие камни и краски соперничать не могли. Рабочий день у хвостатых лекарей еще не начался, и мальчик беспрепятственно смог полюбоваться несколькими зверьками. Всех ему увидеть не удалось – как сказал Димит, в лечебнице было больше двадцати коти, и каждый из них размещался в отдельной палате, куда и приходили пациенты.   
\- У тебя их будет сразу двое, - утешил мальчика Димит, уводя из лечебницы. – Прямо сейчас мы поедем ко мне домой, я вас познакомлю, и они останутся в твоем распоряжении до вечера. Еще успеют надоесть, вот увидишь. 

Чемет ожидал, что дом кир-кавана Линдского окажется дворцом, наподобие особняка Ретисов, но они подъехали к небольшому двухэтажному дому на тихой улочке. Дверь им открыла немолодая женщина - домоправительница.  
Димит сам провел его по дому:  
\- Тебе придется все дни проводить здесь, так что осмотрись как следует. Все лечение состоит в том, чтобы как можно больше времени касаться руками коти – гладить, держать, играть с ними. Они много спят, старайся в это время держать их на коленях. Здесь библиотека, надеюсь, найдешь что-нибудь, чтобы не так скучно было. Госпожу Килену, домоправительницу, я предупредил, она будет тебя кормить. Дома днем обычно ни меня, ни моего супруга, кивара Дарена, не бывает, так что придется тебе поскучать, госпожа Килена у нас дама суровая и молчаливая. Ну вот, а теперь пошли знакомиться с твоими лекарями.  
Близко познакомиться в этот день удалось пока только с одним лекарем, но и его Чемету хватило для счастья. Когда они с Димитом вошли в малую гостиную на втором этаже, оба коти лежали в кресле. Но один, вернее, как потом сказал кир-каван Димит, одна, самочка Мася, стремительно улизнула в открытую дверь и за весь день мальчику больше на глаза не попадалась. А вот второй, большой, с роскошной серебристо-серой шубой, мягко спрыгнул с кресла на пол, сладко потянулся и неспешной походкой подошел к людям.  
\- Его зовут Барси, - сказал Димит. – Дай ему познакомиться с тобой. Протяни руки, пусть обнюхает.  
Чемет присел на корточки и благоговейно протянул пальцы к щекастой усатой мордочке. Коти посмотрел на него внимательными зелеными глазами, осторожно, вытягивая шею, понюхал подставленные руки. Потом обошел мальчика вокруг, изучая. Чемет сидел не дыша, хотя по смеющемуся взгляду Димита понимал, что выглядит забавно, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Вокруг него на мягких лапах ходило его здоровье, думая, дать ли ему шанс. И, когда оно смилостивилось и ткнулось широким лбом в его ладони, он со счастливым вздохом погрузил руки в мягкую теплую шерсть и закрыл глаза от наслаждения – от кончиков пальцев вверх побежали ощутимо горячие струйки, как будто теплым ветерком обдало.  
\- Ну вот и познакомились, - нарушил идиллию веселый голос. – Чемет, прости, но я вынужден оставить вас одних в первый же день. Но я ненадолго, после обеда вернусь. Пока справишься сам?  
\- Конечно, кир-каван Димит, - мальчик поднял сияющие глаза. – Конечно, справлюсь!

\- Ну, как твой пациент? – спросил вечером Дарен. – Замучил небось малыш капризами?  
Дима рассмеялся:  
\- Ничего себе малыш! Ему шестнадцать через несколько дней будет.   
\- Такой взрослый? И Семир только сейчас о нем объявил? Странно.  
\- Угу, большой парень. Но то, что сын кира Семира – совершенно точно. Похож, как две капли воды, только волосы темные и прическа другая. Кстати, он, кажется, из Сторы, прическа, по крайней мере, сторийская.  
\- Три косички?  
\- Да. И одежда, похоже, сторийская, такая безрукавка на нем была с меховой опушкой и вышивкой. И, знаешь, отнюдь не аристократический костюм-то. Просто хорошая, добротная, простонародная одежда. И сам мальчик тоже явно простого воспитания. То есть он вежливый и все такое, но без лоска. Прямо как я.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - Дарен тряхнул головой. – Вообще-то, кира Ориа – сторийка… Ну и ладно, все равно что-нибудь когда-нибудь выяснится. Пошли спать?  
\- Пошли, - Дима зевнул. – Надо выспаться, чтобы быть готовым к разговору с нашим господином с утра пораньше. Не знаешь, зачем ему я?  
\- Даже не знаю, зачем ему я, - проворчал Дарен. – Когда только ему надоест изображать оскорбленного отца?  
Дима вздохнул и утешающе поцеловал мужа. Они жили в Пеледоре уже два года, и все это время кир Астен поддерживал с ними сугубо официальные отношения, регулярно вызывая в свою резиденцию «на ковер». На молодую семью были возложены все обязанности по официальному представлению дома Астисов и выполнение разовых поручений, а все беседы были сугубо по делу – никаких посторонних тем. Дарена это напрягало страшно, а Дима был рад тому, что отец вообще признает их как семью. «Императору же представил меня сам, добровольно, - говорил он, - задания дает и тебе, и мне, отчета требует, даже советует. А то, что с ледяной мордой все делает, так он просто злопамятный и упрямый. Но со временем смягчится, никуда не денется, надо только подождать, не давить на него». Дарен соглашался, но злился на отца все равно.   
\- Пойдем спать, - сказал Дима. – Все устроится, вот увидишь. И разве кто-то нам говорил, что будет легко?


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Кир Астен, как всегда, был немногословен и сугубо официален:  
\- Как вы знаете, совсем скоро исполняется шестнадцать лет моему подопечному, эру Мариту Мети. Мальчика необходимо представить подобающему обществу и начать следует с празднования его дня рождения. Прием будет организован здесь, в особняке. Эр Марит должен завести знакомства с молодыми людьми подходящего круга и воспитания. Задачу сопровождения мальчика, контроля за ним, организацию визитов и ответных малых приемов я возлагаю на вас. Думаю, что будет лучше, если после дня рождения Марит переедет к вам, но это на ваше усмотрение.  
\- Отец, - осторожно начал после продолжительного молчания Дарен, - я понимаю, почему ты сам не хочешь возиться с мальчиком… Но почему бы этим не заняться Мелиту? Мы не так давно в Пеледоре, и наших знакомых молодежью назвать довольно затруднительно.  
Астен дернул щекой:  
\- Я думал об этом и нашел такое решение неприемлемым. Если бы не положение Астены, я бы поручил мальчика ее заботам.   
\- Хорошо, кир Астен, - сказал Дима, незаметно толкнув супруга, чтобы молчал. – Когда мальчик приезжает?   
\- Должен завтра или сегодня к вечеру, - с едва заметным облегчением ответил кир. – Послезавтра, во второй половине дня, я вас ему представлю.  
«Свободны», - досказал про себя Дима.  
Нежелание кира Астена доверять ввод подопечного в светское общество Мелиту он хорошо понимал. После получения наследства от деда по матери тот жил, в общем-то, сам по себе, редко появляясь дома. Сумма наследства была, по меркам Астисов, небольшой, но давала парню финансовую самостоятельность. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Мелит вел такую уж разгульную жизнь, но вряд ли его теперешний круг общения, состоящий в основном из разнообразных представителей богемы, кир Астен считал подобающим для шестнадцатилетнего мальчика, делающего первые шаги в светском обществе. Конечно, при желании Мелит справился бы с задачей легко, уж гораздо легче Дарена и Димы, но, видимо, он не пожелал. Идеальной кандидатурой была бы Астена, но тяжелая болезнь свекра и собственная беременность делали ее участие невозможным.  
\- Вот еще, - ворчал всю обратную дорогу Дарен, - не хватало еще нянькой при сопляке быть. И вообще, сейчас же не бальный сезон, где мы ему найдем подходящую компанию? Все поразъехались из города… Не понимаю, почему отец Мелита не заставит? Может, тот бы за ум взялся, а то бездельничает, день с ночью перепутал, шатается неизвестно где неизвестно с кем… Женить его надо!   
Под конец тирады Дима уже смеялся в голос.  
\- И нет тут ничего смешного, - укоризненно покосился на него Дарен. – Я, конечно, не самый послушный сын, но всегда старался жить достойно и не позорить имя Астисов. Вспомни, как мы со свадьбой нашей мыкались, лишь бы шума не допустить! И кто теперь скажет, что кир-каван Димит не самый лучший зять Астисам? Отец сам это признает, пусть и не вслух. А Мелита точно надо к делу пристроить, пока он не натворил чего-нибудь.  
\- Ну, не натворил же еще ничего. Перебесится, успокоится... Мне кажется, на него давили сильно в детстве с этой фамильной честью и достойным поведением, вот он и выпускает пар. А насчет эра Марита не переживай, как-нибудь справимся. И вообще, это не ваша, господин мой кивар, забота, а моя, как вашей супруги.   
Дарен помолчал и перевел разговор на другое. То, что в обществе Дима вынужден был исполнять женские функции и, соответственно, проводить много времени в исключительно женском кругу, не так давно перестало быть болезненной темой, и лишний раз они ее старались не затрагивать.

Проснувшись, Чемет с улыбкой вспоминал вчерашний день и предвкушал сегодняшний.   
Второй ужин в кругу семьи прошел в почти полном молчании, женщины не обращали никакого внимания ни на кира Семира, ни на Чемета. Как к этому отнесся отец, мальчик не знал и знать не хотел, а вот его самого такое игнорирование более чем устраивало. Совершенно не хотелось портить такое чудесное настроение, и поэтому он не отрывал взгляд от тарелки, стараясь есть быстро, но аккуратно. В конце ужина кир Семир спросил у него, как прошел день, и предупредил, чтобы завтра утром он дождался портного.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Чемет. – У меня достаточно одежды.  
Кир Семир произнес тоном, не допускающим возражений:  
\- Ты должен быть одет подобающе. Твоя одежда неплоха, но не подходит кир-кавану Виллейскому.   
Чемет хотел было поотнекиваться, но прикусил язык, заметив раздраженную гримасу Айеши. Раз уж ей так это не нравится… Пусть отец одевает его, если хочет, это его, отцовское, право и обязанность.  
\- Спасибо, отец, это так замечательно, я очень рад, - он просиял и благонравно склонил голову, получив одобрительный кивок и теплый взгляд от главы семейства. Айеша скомканно попрощалась и выскочила из-за стола. Чемет спрятал удовлетворенную улыбку, чинно поблагодарил и ушел к себе, чтобы пораньше лечь спать – так скорее наступит утро.  
Сегодня он застал отца уже за завтраком. Они вместе дождались портного, который быстро снял мерки с мальчика, потом долго обсуждал с отцом фасоны и ткани. Чемет только заинтересованно прислушивался – он понятия не имел о том, какая одежда достойна кир-кавана Виллейского. Единственное, в обсуждении чего он осмелился принять участие, был цвет костюмов.   
\- Возьмешь экипаж? – спросил потом отец.  
\- Лучше пешком, - отказался Чемет. – Здесь недалеко, я вчера хорошо запомнил дорогу. И мастер Лучис сказал, чтобы я больше гулял на воздухе.  
Кир Семир кивнул, слегка напрягся, будто хотел что-то еще сказать, потом махнул рукой, прощаясь. Чемет чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал из дома.  
Было еще совсем рано, поэтому он шел не торопясь, любуясь городом. Особняк Ретисов, как и другие дома высшей знати, располагался у подножия Дворцового холма. Здесь, в центре города, места было маловато, поэтому здания стояли вплотную друг к другу, соревнуясь в красоте и роскоши. В промежутках между ними было видно нежную весеннюю зелень Дворцового парка, карабкающегося по склонам холма, на самом верху которого грозно темнели древние крепостные стены, ограждающие старый императорский дворец. Как рассказал кир-каван Димит, сейчас официальная резиденция императора находилась в другом, более современном дворце, но и старый не был заброшен. Его часто использовали для размещения иностранных делегаций и проведения костюмированных балов. Чемету хотелось бы посмотреть на этот замок, построенный задолго до Торета Великого. Но ведь он же теперь кир-каван Виллейский, не последний человек в империи, может, ему и удастся как-нибудь попасть туда. Хоть что-то хорошее от этого титула же должно быть?  
Из тихого аристократического жилого квартала Чемет вышел на большую улицу. Улица Врат вела от Дворцового холма к Храмовой площади, и где-то посередине с нее сворачивал маленький переулок под названием Зеленый тупик, в котором стоял дом кивара Линдского. Мальчик пошел еще медленнее – в этот час открывалось большинство лавок и магазинов, и он смотрел, как работники отпирали огромные ставни, протирали витрины, сгружали и носили товар с подвод. Из булочных умопомрачительно пахло горячим хлебом, так что даже слюнки текли, несмотря на недавний плотный завтрак. Не выдержав искушения, Чемет купил ореховую булочку, еще теплую, мягкую, невероятно вкусную. Он медленно шел, улыбаясь во весь рот, каждой своей частичкой смакуя острый вкус жизни, каждый миг чувствуя, как врастает в шумный, огромный, живой город, пробуждающийся вокруг него. Как же это прекрасно – знать, что скоро ты будешь здоров, так же как все эти люди, и впереди еще столько таких же счастливых дней!

Очень скоро такое расписание дня стало для Чемета привычным, как будто всегда так было – завтрак с отцом, пешая прогулка, день в общении с пушистыми лекарями, семейный ужин. На третий день лечения мальчику впервые удалось приманить к себе Масю. Она была совсем непохожа на Барси, и внешне, и по характеру. Большой коти был самоуверен и независим, привыкнув к пациенту, он не обращал на него особого внимания. Иной раз, смотря на спящего, вольготно расположившегося на его коленях зверя, Чемет чувствовал себя какой-то живой лежанкой. Завоевать доверие Маси было непросто, но оно того стоило. Пугливая самочка оказалась очень ласковой и игривой, с удовольствием позволяла гладить себя и носить на руках, казалось, что даже понимала слова. Она умела уютно устроиться в любом, даже, казалось бы, самом неудобном положении, и очень скоро мальчик с маленькой коти стали просто неразлучны.  
Хозяева действительно редко бывали днем дома, госпожа Килена казалась вечно занятой и почти не покидала кухню. Если бы Чемет не любил читать, он бы, наверно, быстро заскучал. Хотя все книги в библиотеке были на дортоне, он много читал, заодно изучая родственный, но все же отличающийся от родного язык. Ему не хватало собеседника, чтобы научиться правильно говорить, но понимал он все, лишь изредка прибегая к словарям. Подборка книг в библиотеке утвердила его во мнении, что кир-каван Димит тоже иностранец – здесь было много трудов по истории и географии, несколько толковых словарей и что рассмешило парня – школьные учебники, почти весь курс старших классов. Кир-каван Димит явно был человеком обстоятельным.   
Отношения с семьей тоже входили в колею. Кира Ориа окончательно перестала замечать бастарда своего мужа, Чемет ее хорошо понимал и даже был благодарен за такое отношение. Айеша не скрывала того, что ей неприятен взявшийся вдруг откуда-то брат, но перестала пытаться как-то его оскорбить и задеть. Когда от портного принесли первый готовый костюм, кир Семир устроил ужин для всей семьи, на котором познакомил сына со старшими дочерьми, зятьями и племянником – киваром Терни. Все были безукоризненно вежливы, Чемет отделывался односложными ответами на вопросы, ни разу ничего не уронил и ничего на себя не пролил, в общем, можно сказать, вечер удался.  
Единственным человеком, отношение к себе которого мальчик не мог понять, был кир Семир, его отец. Наверно, человек, пошедший на немалые жертвы, рисковавший спокойствием в семье, общественной репутацией, но тем не менее делающий все, чтобы другие признали его сына, кир-кавана Чемета Виллейского, должен этого самого сына если и не любить, то стараться узнать, стать ближе, получить какую-то отдачу, хотя бы уважение и благодарность. Иначе зачем это все? Но общение отца с сыном так и ограничивалось короткими разговорами за завтраком и ужином, не касающимися ничего, кроме повседневных дел. Чемет не знал, как относиться к этому. С одной стороны, ему было обидно чувствовать, что он совсем отцу неинтересен, с другой - так ему было легче, он и так чувствовал себя обязанным и связанным сыновним долгом. Мальчик даже приблизительно не мог представить, что именно потребуется от него для исполнения этого долга, и утешал себя тем, что, судя по всему, кир Семир вряд ли чего-то от него ждет. А пока ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как плыть по течению.  
Приближался его день рождения, и Чемет при этой мысли чувствовал неловкость и все больше тосковал по матери. Шестнадцатилетие было одной из самых важных дат в жизни человека – с этого возраста он мог вступать в брак и завести свое, отдельное от родительского хозяйство. Правда, управлять родовым капиталом можно было только по достижении двадцати лет, но Чемета это не касалось. Так что он мог считать себя совсем взрослым. Будь он дома, они с мамой устроили бы праздник, созвали гостей… А сейчас неизвестно даже, знают ли домашние об его дне рождения, и надо ли сказать о нем отцу. Его сомнения были разрешены получением приглашения на празднование шестнадцатилетия какого-то Марита Мети, родственника кира Линдского, совпадавшего с его собственным знаменательным днем. Отец сказал ему о том, что они приглашены, за завтраком, и Чемету пришлось сказать, что это и его день рождения.  
\- Я знаю, - неожиданно улыбнулся кир Семир. – Я потому и не стал организовывать праздник лично для тебя, потому что знал, что мы будем приглашены к Астисам. Думаю, тебе было бы неловко устраивать прием для совершенно незнакомых тебе людей, поэтому мы с киром Астеном решили, что объявим на их празднике и о твоем совершеннолетии. Тебя не огорчает это?  
\- Нет-нет, - облегченно выдохнул Чемет. – Так намного лучше.  
Ему на самом деле было бы очень неловко на организованном лично для него приеме в особняке Ретисов, но то, что отец знает и помнит о важном для сына дне, очень грело душу.

На следующий день после этого разговора его, уже ставшее привычным, одиночество в доме в Зеленом тупике было нарушено. Чемет, как всегда, сразу пошел в столовую – так как рано утром Барси обычно околачивался там, исследуя остатки завтрака. Госпожа Килена питала большую слабость к зверюге и, как подозревал Чемет, специально долго не убирала со стола. На этот раз оба хозяина были дома и завтракали, все еще в халатах и растрепанные со сна. Мальчик смущенно поздоровался.  
\- Доброе утро, - кир-каван Димит жизнерадостно махнул ему. – Давай, заходи, присаживайся. Вы ведь знакомы с моим супругом?  
\- Знакомы, - кивнул кивар Дарен. – Скажем так, представлены. А вот сейчас познакомимся, поговорим. В кои веки свободный день выдался. Утро, вернее. Так как твои дела, Чемет? Нравится в Пеледоре?  
Кир-каван Димит, без сомнения, был гораздо мягче и открытее своего мужа, с ним Чемету было очень легко и комфортно, но и кивар Дарен оказался приятным в общении человеком. В его голосе проскальзывали командные нотки, но это было не высокомерие, а властность взрослого, уверенного в себе, высокопоставленного мужчины. «Сразу видно, кто глава семьи, - подумал Чемет. – Кир-каван Димит и на вид гораздо… нежнее». Он почувствовал, что его мысли сворачивают куда-то не туда и покраснел. К счастью, супруги, кажется, его необъяснимого смущения не заметили.  
\- У нас сегодня будет гость, - сказал Димит, закончив завтрак. – Ты приглашен на празднование его совершеннолетия, эр Марит Мети. У вас, правда, совпадают дни рождения?  
\- Да, я очень удивился. Мне тоже будет шестнадцать.  
\- Вот и познакомитесь, составите компанию друг другу. А то у Марита тоже нет знакомых своего возраста в Пеледоре. Ты, наверно, уже заскучал тут в одиночестве сидеть?  
\- Что вы, мне совсем не скучно! – Чемет для убедительности помотал головой. – Но я буду рад познакомиться с вашим родственником.  
Гость пришел ближе к обеду. Чемет в это время сидел в библиотеке с Масей на коленях и пытался продраться через особо занудный исторический труд. Когда в коридоре послышался незнакомый голос, коти соскочила с колен и спряталась под стеллаж, и почти сразу в библиотеку вошли двое – кир-каван Димит и высокий, прямой, как палка, беловолосый парень.  
\- Вот, знакомьтесь, кир-каван Виллейский, Чемет Ретис. А это эр Марис Мети, подопечный и двоюродный племянник кира Астена.   
Чемет улыбнулся новому знакомому, но улыбка сама собой завяла под холодным прищуром светлых, зеленовато-серых глаз. Взгляд был неприятный, да и лицо в целом симпатии не вызывало. У Марита был длинный нос и тонкие губы, лицо тоже длинное и острое, только глаза были бы красивыми, если бы не этот надменный взгляд.  
\- Рад знакомству, - безразлично произнес Марит. Голос совсем к нему не подходил – низкий, звучный, совсем взрослый баритон.  
\- И я рад, - Чемет вдруг застеснялся своего подросткового тенорка, явственного сторийского деревенского акцента и тут же разозлился на себя за это.   
\- Ну, я вас оставлю ненадолго, - сказал кир-каван Димит. – Встретимся за обедом.  
Чемет посидел молча, следя за новым знакомым. Тот ходил по библиотеке, рассматривая стеллажи, и выглядел совершенно невозмутимым. Подумав, что как дольше пробывший в этом доме, он считается как бы хозяином и должен развлечь гостя, Чемет попытался завести разговор.  
\- Я первый раз в Пеледоре. А ты бывал здесь раньше?  
\- Оно и видно, что первый раз, - хмыкнул Марит. – Ты вообще издалека откуда-то, я прав?   
\- Прав, - Чемету стало неприятно, но он решил не подавать вида. – Между прочим, невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос.   
\- О, я здесь уже был, и не раз. Позволь поинтересоваться, где же это говорят с таким чудным акцентом? Ты там так долго пробыл, что успел его подхватить? – Марит не скрывал насмешки.  
\- В Сторе, - максимально вежливо ответил Чемет. – Я там вырос.  
\- Ах, в Сторе. Очень интересно, почему это кир-каван Виллейский рос там, а не в родовом замке?   
\- Не твое дело, - прошипел Чемет и выскочил из комнаты, от греха подальше - затевать драку в чужом доме не хотелось. Он нашел Барси и все время до обеда просидел с ним в гостиной, придумывая запоздалые ответы обидчику.  
За обедом Марит вел себя прилично, оживленно разговаривал с хозяевами. Чемет тихо кипел, глядя на него – урод белобрысый, надо же, какой сейчас вежливый да воспитанный! Ну нет уж, пусть Чемет не может пока поставить его на место и проучить как следует, но обращаться так с собой точно не позволит. И отомстит еще, только вот выпадет случай.  
После обеда супруги ушли, оставив мальчиков одних. Чемет молча ушел с Барси на второй этаж, в малую гостиную. Пусть этот чванливый хам делает, что хочет, Чемет сюда лечиться пришел, а не его развлекать. И с этим уродом он будет праздновать свое совершеннолетие? Мелькнула мысль отказаться от приглашения, но потом верх взяла гордость. Он не будет бегать от неприятностей, как и полагается мужчине. А эр Марит Мети – просто мелкая неприятность. Он даже ниже его по положению, в конце концов. Значит, Чемет пойдет на праздник и с достоинством примет свои поздравления. Каждый человек должен отметить свое совершеннолетие, и он отметит, пусть даже так. 

\- Мальчики, кажется, не поладили, - огорченно заметил Дима, проводив гостей. – Очень жаль. Им же скоро придется каждый день видеться.  
Дарен пожал плечами:  
\- Подростки же, дети еще, сегодня враги, завтра друзья. Помирятся, не переживай.  
\- Вот уж не знаю. Чемет просто волком смотрит на Марита. Обидел тот его чем-то сильно, кажется.  
\- Вполне может быть. Мальчишка избалованный, самомнения хоть отбавляй. Положение свое знает, привык себя высоко ставить. Знаешь, думаю, будь его родители живы, не вырос бы таким избалованным. Все эти няньки и гувернантки жалели сироту, все позволяли, не наказывали ни за что, вот и результат.   
\- Да, характер у него сложный. И язык хорошо подвешен, наверняка умеет поддеть так, что мало не покажется. А так-то неплохой ведь парень, умный, интересно мыслящий, серьезный. Мне так хотелось подружить их с Чеметом, а то мальчик зачахнет тут от скуки. Жалко, что Ости не смогла приехать на лето. Я так по ней соскучился, вообще по ним по всем.  
\- Осенью поедем в Дерей, - Дарен обнял мужа. – Отведешь душу. А пока придется потерпеть.  
\- Куда ж я денусь? – Дима притянул его поближе. – Кстати, я и по тебе соскучился. Чем вы там во дворце занимаетесь третий день подряд до поздней ночи? А как насчет исполнения супружеского долга прямо сейчас? А то у меня сил нет тебя ночью дожидаться.  
\- Ты меня оскорбляешь, - надулся Дарен. – Когда это я отказывался от исполнения долга? Я всегда готов, в любое время дня и ночи! Ну, за редким исключением…  
\- Очень редким, - согласился Дима, увлекая его в коридор, к спальне. А то как-то госпожа Килена застала их в компрометирующем виде в гостиной, явившись звать на ужин, было очень неудобно. И гости малолетние теперь у них целыми днями толкутся, один вообще скоро совсем переедет, надо отвыкать от привычки падать на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, хотя и очень не хочется. Но что делать, семейная жизнь, она такая.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Первый по-настоящему жаркий день выманил на улицу всех соседских ребятишек, и они радостно гомонили о чем-то, собравшись под самым окном Кесты. Год назад там с ними стоял бы и Чемет, снисходительно улыбаясь малышам. Сегодня же среди детей не было не только Чемета, но и его ровесников, хотя они-то никуда не уезжали из деревни. Выросли детки. Вырос и ее сын... Да и ее ли теперь? Кеста подавила всхлип, аккуратно сложила несколько раз перечитанное письмо сына. Она была права тогда, шестнадцать лет назад, что не сказала Семиру о ребенке, хотя и принимала решение скорее под напором чувств, а не в результате размышлений. Судя по теперешнему его поведению, он бы отобрал мальчика у нее сразу, а так она смогла сама его вырастить. И по сандорским, и по сторийским законам право отца на ребенка было бесспорным и преобладающим, если мужчина мог доказать свое отцовство. Если Семир представил Чемета как кир-кавана Виллейского, значит, император удовлетворил его прошение о принятии сына в род, просто так титуловать мальчика никто бы не стал. Да и с чего бы императору отказывать? Значит, Чемет теперь уже не сторийский мальчик, а имперский подданный, титулованный аристократ. Сын кира Семира Ретиса, а не крестьянки Кесты Итен. Она никаких официальных прав на мальчика не имеет. Но вот зачем это нужно Семиру? Наследником объявить Чемета он не может — есть уже провозглашенный, да и, насколько Кеста знала, внебрачных сыновей наследниками императоры утверждали очень неохотно, только при наличии каких-то личных заслуг. Мальчик уже почти совсем взрослый, в опеке не нуждается, воспитывать его поздно. Во внезапный прилив отцовских чувств Кеста не верила. Только для того, чтобы досадить ей? Уж слишком большой размах для мести случайной любовнице... Здесь явно крылся какой-то подвох.   
Проведя в раздумьях весь день, Кеста твердо решила ехать в Пеледор прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь окончания сезона. Арендаторов на пасеки она найдет без труда, а на все остальное плевать. Лучше потерять имущество и доходы, чем доверие и благополучие сына. Ни одна бумага, ни один императорский указ не отменит того, что она — мать. И если ее мальчику нужна будет помощь, она должна быть рядом. 

На первый осмотр к мастеру Лучису Чемет пришел поздно – все утро ушло на примерку парадных костюмов. Отец почему-то заказал их целых три, и мальчик настолько замучился, что готов был на что угодно, лишь бы сбежать от портного с помощниками. Поездка через весь город в открытом экипаже после этой пытки здорово подняла настроение, и в лечебницу Чемет вошел бодрый и переполненный энергией. Охранник на входе сказал, что мастер Лучис ушел в город на обед. Мальчик немного посидел у кабинета и пошел по коридору вглубь здания – оставаться на одном месте было невмоготу.   
На первом этаже было тихо и пусто, откуда-то вкусно пахло овощным супом. Чемет машинально пошел на запах – пообедать дома он не успел и остановился, только вплотную подойдя к открытой двери, откуда и шел заманчивый запах. Смутившись, он уже поворачивал обратно, когда из комнаты выглянула невысокая пухлая женщина:  
\- Мальчик, ты новый пациент?  
Чемет нерешительно кивнул.  
\- Заходи тогда. Тебя как зовут?  
Комната оказалась столовой. Большое светлое помещение с тремя длинными столами было почти пустым, только за столом у дальней стены сидели двое.  
\- Чемет Ретис, - представился мальчик, и, увидев, как женщина начала листать пухлую книгу, поспешил пояснить, - только я не здесь лечусь, а дома у кир-кавана Линдского.  
Женщина улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, где бы ты не лечился, заплачено за все полностью, в списке ты есть. Так что, подать тебе обед? Голодный, наверно, мальчишки всегда голодные.  
\- Буду очень благодарен, - Чемет тоже улыбнулся, - а как к вам обращаться, госпожа?  
\- О, давай без церемоний! Зови Микой, без всяких госпож (может лучше госпожей или господ), - женщина ушла в маленькую дверь в другом конце комнаты. Чемет сел за ближний стол и с любопытством осмотрелся.  
Кроме столов и стульев мебели в комнате не было, особой отделкой, за исключением сводчатого потолка и необычной формы окон, она тоже не отличалась, так что мальчик сосредоточился на сидящих за дальним столом людях. Это были, по всей видимости, мать и дочь – женщина средних лет и молодая девушка. Приглядевшись, Чемет вспыхнул и отвел глаза – девушка держала руки под столом, а мать кормила ее с ложечки, как маленького ребенка. Он успел заметить, что они обе выглядели чересчур худыми и изможденными, но женщина улыбалась, а у девушки блестели глаза.   
«И я бы так, - мальчик судорожно сцепил руки, - еще год-два, и меня бы мама кормила, а суп сам бы не мог есть уже через полгода… А они же пирог так едят, так далеко уже зашло. Неужели вылечат?»  
Вернувшаяся Мика поставила перед ним поднос с обедом. Чемет начал есть, стараясь не смотреть на женщин, но, когда они встали и пошли к выходу, не удержался и проводил их взглядом. У девушки руки почти висели плетьми, только слабо дрожали плечи.  
Когда они вышли, Чемет с Микой одновременно громко вздохнули. Мика присела рядом, подперла голову рукой:  
\- Вот, видел? Очень запущенный случай, но все еще надеются. Хотя надежды на выздоровление почти нет.   
\- А почему они раньше не обратились?  
Мика вздохнула:  
\- Бедность проклятая… У них нет никого, помочь некому, пока собрали денег, пока доехали… Про фонд помощи не знали, да и откуда бы им знать, в их глуши-то. Хорошо, что про саму возможность лечения узнали.  
\- А что за фонд помощи?  
\- Кира Мейская организовала, специально для неимущих больных кармохом. Богатые люди жертвуют, чтобы бедняки могли лечиться. Балы благотворительные устраивают, ярмарки, все такое. Лечение у нас не то чтобы очень дорогое, но и не гроши стоит, к тому же долго надо лечиться. Тебе, считай, повезло, - Мика бросила быстрый взгляд на руки Чемета, - ты, может, через пару месяцев выздоровеешь. Большинству же надо самое меньшее полгода до видимых улучшений, многие годами лечатся. Вот у этой девочки своих денег хватило на первые два месяца, и все. Мама в основном за ней ухаживает, сам видел. Когда может, конечно, где-то подрабатывает, да сколько в таких условиях заработаешь?   
Мика, наверно, еще долго бы говорила, но в столовой появились новые пациенты. Чемет доел в одиночестве, стараясь ни на кого не глазеть, и пошел к кабинету мастера Лучиса.   
Лекарь уже вернулся, быстро его осмотрел и отпустил, на этот раз без всяких шуток и личных вопросов. То ли торопился, то ли не считал нужным болтать с подростком, но Чемету и самому было не до разговоров. Увидеть своими глазами, к каким ужасным последствиям привела бы его болезнь, не начни он лечение вовремя, оказалось очень страшно. И ведь это только вторая стадия, насколько он помнил. Думать о том, что было бы дальше, просто не хотелось. И деньги… Они с матерью тоже ни о каком фонде помощи не знали. К стыду своему, Чемет понял, что до сих пор вообще не задумывался о том, сколько стоит его лечение. А ведь они сами хорошо, если бы на дорогу за лето наскребли, да на прожить сколько-то в городе. Доходов от пасек им на жизнь всегда хватало, но не больше. Выходит, если бы он не оказался сыном кира Виллейского… Если бы отец его не признал или отделался какой-нибудь мелкой подачкой… А ведь мог, и никто бы его не осудил, да и не узнал бы никто, что бы там отец не говорил о знакомых в лечебнице. Кто бы стал пялиться на больного, у которого из рук все вываливается, уж явно не благовоспитанные знакомые кира Семира.  
«Значит, мой отец – хороший человек, - подумал Чемет и сам улыбнулся над тем, как по-детски это прозвучало, - я должен быть ему благодарен и стараться заслужить его уважение. И я постараюсь».

До приема в честь совершеннолетия эра Мети оставалось три дня. Сам Марит, к облегчению Чемета, после достопамятного знакомства в доме кивара Дарена не появлялся, да и хозяева пропадали с утра до ночи. Кроме этого приема, они оба были заняты в подготовке празднования Нового года, который тоже неотвратимо приближался, в императорском дворце. Кир-каван Димит, которого Чемет редко теперь видел, сказал как-то, что понимает истеричных жен, потому что сам не особо радуется карьерному росту своего супруга.  
\- Как было хорошо, когда он был простым киваром, а не младшим советником Императорского Дома! Я сейчас только и делаю, что бегаю по его поручениям, а ведь и своих дел никто не отменял! Скоро мы вовсе видеться перестанем, записочками общаться будем.  
Тон у Димита был жалобный, но глаза блестели довольно. Вопреки словам, он явно был рад за мужа и гордился им. Чемет потом задумался – а сам бы он как к такому относился? Но ничего не надумал, потому что ему стало смешно – вот уж, нашел о чем размышлять! Супруг – императорский советник! Он бы не отказался от мужчины в качестве любовника, мальчики ему всегда нравились не меньше девочек. Но создавать семью с мужчиной ему казалось по меньшей мере глупым. Если он когда и женится, то на девушке. И она уж конечно не будет каким-либо боком причастна к Императорскому Дому. Чемет представил себе маленький домик в Орешниках, хлопочущую у печи жену, маленького ребенка у себя на руках. Картина получилась привычной, домашней и… тоскливой. Да и вообще, как с ужасом понял мальчик, поразмыслив, ему не хотелось возвращаться в Орешники! За последний месяц он увидел и узнал чуть ли не больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь, и останавливаться на этом совсем не хотелось. Мир оказался таким огромным, прекрасным, таившим в себе столько возможностей. Деревенская жизнь внезапно показалась Чемету серой, скучной, убогой. Как он сможет вернуться к ней?   
Мальчик тряхнул головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли. Сначала надо вылечиться, а там видно будет. Может, удастся уговорить маму остаться в Пеледоре, почему нет? Неужели они не смогут заработать себе на жизнь? Может, даже отец захочет им помочь для начала, ведь ему, наверно, не понравится, если его сын будет нищим. Только для начала, меньше всего Чемет хотел оказаться на содержании у отца, он и так уже очень много должен.  
Из размышлений его вырвал звон дверного колокольчика. Лежавшая на его коленях Мася от этого звука встрепенулась и убежала. Вспомнив, что сегодня он один в доме, Чемет открыл, предварительно отпихнув в сторону любопытно принюхивающегося к двери Барси.  
На пороге стоял мужчина в длинном сером плаще. Чемет настороженно поздоровался и сообщил, что хозяев нет. Впускать кого попало в дом он не намеревался, пусть лучше его считают невоспитанным.  
\- Жаль, - вздохнул мужчина, - а вы не знаете, когда они вернутся? Собственно, меня интересует кир-каван Димит.  
\- Нет, не знаю, - мальчик едва успел схватить пробравшегося таки на крыльцо Барси. – Что-нибудь передать?  
Мужчина завороженно разглядывал сосредоточенно вырывающегося на свободу зверя:  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Я… попробую прийти вечером. А этот зверек – коти? Тот самый?  
\- Да, - односложно ответил Чемет. – Извините, но мне пора в дом.  
Барси был тяжеленный, извивался и выкручивался из рук не хуже какой-нибудь змеи, и удержать его было очень тяжело. А кир-каван Димит специально просил не выпускать коти на улицу, им можно было гулять только на заднем дворе. Чемет прекрасно понимал такую предосторожность – таких драгоценных зверьков надо беречь как зеницу ока. Их ведь так мало… А раньше вообще не было, вернее, никто о них не знал. И как такое могло случиться? Подумать только, сколько людей умерло такой страшной смертью, считая кармох неизлечимым, а дело было всего-то в маленьких пушистых зверушках. Правда, очень-очень редких. Счастье, что кто-то их нашел. А кто, интересно? И как произошло это чудесное открытие? «Надо будет как-нибудь расспросить кир-кавана Димита, - подумал Чемет. – Он наверняка знает. Ведь все коти в Пеледоре – его».

В день приема отец велел Чемету прийти домой пораньше.  
\- Тебя надо привести в порядок, к тому же мы с тобой должны попасть в особняк Астисов задолго до начала. Надо решить одно важное дело.  
Чемет удивленно хмыкнул – как это можно почти полдня собираться, но спорить не стал. Он очень волновался перед первым в своей жизни выходом в высший свет и надеялся хотя бы немного поговорить с отцом. Но, когда он попытался что-то спросить, отец только улыбнулся:  
\- Не переживай, ничего особенного от тебя не потребуется. Держись рядом со мной, вот и все. Если что-то надо будет сделать, я тебе скажу. А теперь иди, у тебя много дел.  
Дел действительно оказалось много! Чемет и представить не мог, что скрывалось за тремя словами «привести себя в порядок». К окончанию всех процедур он чувствовал себя бессловесной куклой – его мыли, массировали, причесывали, делали что-то пугающее с лицом, одевали, крутя во все стороны, и ни разу не спросив не то что разрешения, а даже его собственного мнения. Но результат того стоил – посмотревшись в зеркало, он впервые ощутил себя подходящим этому дому, а не чем-то чужеродным и далеким от него. «Да я красавчик, - самодовольно подумал Чемет и подмигнул своему отражению, - уж внешне-то сто очков дам этому Мариту, будь он хоть какой благородный и законнорожденный!»

Как и сказал кир Семир, в особняк Астисов они поехали намного раньше дам. Отец всю дорогу молчал, только иногда странно поглядывал на Чемета. Тот же был слишком занят подавлением дурацкого волнения перед предстоящим и напряженности отца не замечал. Да и дорога была короткая, вполне можно было дойти пешком, но кир сказал, что положение обязывает приезжать в лучшем экипаже.  
Их сразу провели в большую, полностью выдержанную в бело-золотых тонах, комнату, где уже были кивар Дарен с супругом, Марит Мети и очень внушительного вида пожилой мужчина.  
\- Кир Астен, - сказал отец, - представляю моего сына – Чемет Ретис.   
\- Кир Семир, кир-каван Чемет, - благосклонно склонил голову тот, - располагайтесь.  
Чемет сел на маленький диванчик рядом с отцом, ощущая растущую неловкость и какую-то тревогу. Хозяева смотрели на него – кир Астен внимательно, Дарен и Димит тепло и почему-то сочувствующе, Марит, что еще от него ожидать, с насмешкой и презрением.  
\- Что же, - нарушил тишину кир Астен. – Мы с киром Семиром собрали вас здесь для того, чтобы сделать важное объявление. Мы, как законные опекуны, заключили договор о соединении узами брака эра Марита Мети с кир-каваном Чеметом Виллейским. Сегодня на приеме мы официально объявим о вашей помолвке. Свадьба будет осенью.  
\- Поздравляю вас, мальчики, - с улыбкой добавил кир Семир. – У вас сегодня двойной праздник.  
Первые мгновения после ошеломляющего сообщения Чемет только злорадно наблюдал, как с лица Марита слетает вся надменность и холодность, и оно становится лицом обычного обиженного и растерянного мальчишки. «Вот так вот, - мстительно подумал он, - как тебе такой женишок, Марит?» И только потом до него дошло, что женишок-то – он сам, Чемет! Это его, Чемета, заставляют «сочетаться брачными узами», и с кем!  
Чемет молча хватал воздух открытым ртом, из последних сил удерживаясь на грани истерики. Мысли метались так быстро, что он не мог как следует ухватиться ни за одну из них, и только дышал, стараясь успокоиться. Побледневший до синевы Марит резко встал и, не смотря ни на кого, чеканным шагом вышел из комнаты. Чемет сквозь смятение позавидовал – ему-то идти было некуда, оставалось только сидеть рядом с отцом и давиться криком.  
\- Что же, господа, - излишне жизнерадостно сказал кир Астен, - нам надо готовиться к приему гостей, так что, простите, вынуждены оставить вас ненадолго. Потом ждем вас в бальном зале.  
Когда они остались одни, отец осторожно повернул к себе голову задеревеневшего мальчика:  
\- Ну, Чемет, что ты… Конечно, что это неожиданно для тебя…  
Чемет дернул головой, прошипел, сдерживаясь из последних сил:  
\- Как ты мог… Почему? Какое право…  
Глаза отца заледенели:  
\- Право отца, Чемет. Я понимаю, что у тебя не то воспитание, но браки и у вас в деревне заключаются главами семейств, разве не так? Я, конечно, не так давно забочусь о тебе, но моей вины в этом нет. Думаю, ты согласен с тем, что я исполняю свои обязанности и вправе ждать от тебя послушания.  
\- Н-но…, - Чемет опустил голову и зажмурился. Горло перехватило, и он замолчал, боясь, что ударится в постыдные злые слезы.  
\- Успокойся, ну же, - примирительно сказал кир Семир и сунул ему в руки стакан, остро пахнущий спиртным. – Вот, выпей немного. Эр Марит – прекрасная партия, он молод, родовит, богат. К тому же он сирота, так что у тебя не будет свекра и свекрови, постоянно вмешивающихся в вашу семейную жизнь. Подумай об этом разумно, Чемет. Ты будешь еще благодарен мне за устройство этого брака.  
\- Почему ты не сказал раньше? – смог он выдавить, когда выпитый глоток крепкого сладкого вина слегка разжал горло.  
Отец виновато вздохнул:  
\- Конечно, я должен был сказать тебе раньше, поговорить наедине. Я и хотел, но не успел, так получилось. Кир Астен принял окончательное решение только сегодня утром и настоял на публичном оглашении вашей помолвки на приеме.   
Чемет отпил еще вина, чувствуя, как приятное тепло разливается по телу. Силы как-то разом покинули его, он только кивнул и понурился.  
\- Чемет, - отец снова повернул к себе его лицо. – Ты уже взрослый, разумный человек, и такого поведения я от тебя ожидаю. Посиди здесь немного, допей вино, успокойся. Бальный зал дальше по коридору, выйдешь и иди прямо до самого конца. У тебя пятнадцать минут, потом я жду тебя в зале.

Дима посмотрел на бледных, старательно избегающих взглядом друг друга мальчишек. Они стояли рядом, конвоируемые отцом одного и опекуном другого, принимали поздравления и даже улыбались. Зрелище было душераздирающее.  
\- Бедные дети, вот вам и праздничек. - вздохнул он. – Вот сволочи, так вывалить, как снег на голову… Что за срочность-то такая? Почему нельзя было подготовить как-то, рассказать заранее, раз уж им приспичило женить мальчиков?  
\- Отца Марит чем-то разозлил, кажется, - задумчиво протянул Дарен. – Без Мелита тут не обошлось, думаю, что-то он зачастил домой последнее время. Потому отец и решил, видимо, во-первых, женить оболтуса поскорее, во-вторых, поставить его на место. Мол, брыкайся не брыкайся, а главный здесь я. Мне другое удивительно, почему Чемет? Семир давно хотел с нами породниться, предлагал свою младшую мне в жены, да не успел, я уже женился. Так почему Айешу не выдать за Марита? Для младшей дочери хорошая партия. Сыну он мог получше составить, да хоть княжну какую сторийскую взять, как сам женился. Получил бы в приданое земли в Сторе, больше у этих многочисленных князей ничего и нет, увеличил бы семейное состояние.  
\- Может, потому, что Чемет незаконнорожденный?  
\- Ну и что? Он признанный сын кира, его жена или муж сразу входят в высший свет империи, а это многое значит. А с Маритом он теряет больше, я думаю. Владений у него не прибавится, а денег ему и так хватает. Марит последний из Мети, и Чемет должен уйти в его род, то есть в данном случае он выходит замуж, и Семиру никакой выгоды в этом браке, в общем-то, нет.  
\- Не говоря о том, что потомков по прямой мужской линии не будет.  
\- Ну, это как договорятся. Мальчики потом вполне смогут завести детей, каждый своего, уж наследника Мети просто обязаны будут.   
\- Что, они будут обязаны завести любовниц? – удивился Дима.  
\- Нет, просто обратятся в храм Виканы, там есть специальные жрицы, вынашивающие детей для бесплодных или мужских семей.   
\- А-а… Все-таки, как же много я еще не знаю, - сокрушенно вздохнул Дима. – Все некогда и некогда. Теперь еще на нас навесят заботу о двух подростках, которые терпеть друг друга не могут и, тем не менее, помолвлены. Так ведь?  
Дарен развел руками:  
\- Ну а как же? Кто, если не мы?


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

«Кир Семир, какой у Вас красивый мальчик, так похож на Вас, эру Мети повезло… Прекрасная пара… Как это мило, поздравляем… О, замечательный подарок на совершеннолетие, не правда ли, кир-каван Чемет… Поздравляем… Поздравляю… Ах, такие юные, такие счастливые…»  
Чемет перевернул подушку, вжался в прохладное полотно пылающим лбом, зажал уши руками. Тщетно – ни звуки, ни образы никуда не делись. Приторные улыбки, льстивые голоса, взгляды – любопытные, равнодушные, насмешливые… Отчаявшись заснуть, мальчик встал с кровати и забрался с ногами на широкий подоконник.  
Было полнолуние, и спящая улица казалась нарисованной черно-белой тушью, совсем не похожей на дневную, какой-то потусторонней. Чемет долго смотрел в окно, стараясь ни о чем не думать, и, наконец, застывшая неподвижность и полная тишина за окном утихомирили сжигающее безрассудное желание убраться из этого дома подальше. Чемет представил стук собственных подошв по выбеленной лунным светом мостовой, гулкое эхо в каменных дворах, темные провалы окон, безразлично провожающие его, и поежился. Куда он пойдет? Чего этим добьется? Глупо, по-детски, он ведь уже взрослый… Мальчик чуть не взвыл, вспомнив, с каким нетерпением он ждал этого дня. Дождался…   
Да, отец прав, и в Орешниках о свадьбе договаривались родители, не всегда спрашивая мнение детей. Чемет вспомнил, как застал плачущую на огородах рыжую Тимму — отец выбрал ей в мужья незнакомца из дальней деревни, хотя парень, с которым она гуляла уже год, тоже сватался. Тогда он пожалел ее и с облегчением подумал, что ему такое не грозит. Мама растила его как мужчину, будущего главу семьи, не принимала ни одного важного решения, не посоветовавшись с сыном, с тех пор, как ему исполнилось десять. Он всегда знал, что ему придется самому добиваться благополучия, много работать для того, чтобы твердо встать на ноги. Да, ему пришлось бы нелегко, но он сам бы строил свою жизнь! Если бы не болезнь... Чемет зажмурился, глотая бессильные злые слезы. Чудесное спасение обернулось ловушкой, за здоровье он заплатит гораздо больше, чем думалось - собственной свободой. Как он вообще мог быть таким наивным!   
Чемет открыл окно, высунулся наружу, жадно глотая холодный ночной воздух. Надо успокоиться, не сорваться в истерику, от этого будет только хуже. Он должен вылечиться, это самое главное. Конечно, можно попробовать уйти от отца, кир-каван Димит, наверно, не откажет ему в лечении... Нет, это будет слишком неблагодарно по отношению к отцу. Да и кто знает, как отнесется к этому Димит, ведь он родственник новоявленного жениха. Жениха... Чемет скривился — лучше бы это был кто-то совсем незнакомый! Вряд ли Марит захочет наладить хотя бы какое-то подобие нормальных отношений, он ведь ясно дал понять, что презирает незаконнорожденного кир-кавана, а теперь вынужден будет жениться на нем. Нет, не стоит и пытаться, да и Чемету самому меньше всего хочется близкого общения с эром Мети. Хорошо бы Марит сумел как-то отвертеться, он ведь не связан по рукам и ногам тяжелой болезнью. В том, что он хочет избавиться от этого брака, даже сомневаться не приходится, и у него вполне может получиться. От этой мысли стало немного легче, и Чемет даже смог заснуть. До скрепления помолвки в храме Тойера все еще могло измениться.

\- Я, Семир Ретис обещаю своего сына, Чемета Ретиса, в супруги Мариту Мети.  
\- Я, Астен Астис, от имени Марита Мети принимаю обещание и обязуюсь принять Чемета Ретиса в род, как супруга Марита Мети.  
Жрец важно кивнул, давая мальчикам знак подойти к алтарю. Чемет шагнул вперед, не чувствуя ног, вытянул правую руку ладонью вверх. Жрец ловко начертил на ней два пересекающихся круга, белый и красный, несколько раз взмахнул над рукой дымящимся пучком трав, высушивая и закрепляя рисунок. Потом то же самое повторил с Маритом.  
\- Создатель Тойер свидетельствует ваши обещания и будет ждать в назначенный час для скрепления супружеских уз.   
Только выходя из храма, Чемет ясно и окончательно осознал – вот и все. Помолвка обговорена, объявлена и закреплена. Обратная дорога возможна только с лишением имени и отказом от рода. Если для самого Чемета это было бы незначительной ценой, будь он здоров, то Мариту лишиться имени и рода было смерти подобно. Три дня, прошедших с приснопамятного приема в особняке Астисов, Чемет провел в постоянном нервном напряжении, ожидая, что вот-вот услышит что-то наподобие: «Увы, помолвка расторгнута...» Но тщетно, первым, кого он увидел, выходя из экипажа у храма Тойера, был бледный и подавленный жених. То ли и не пытался ничего сделать, то ли не получилось.  
 Ты сразу поедешь к кир-кавану Димиту? - спросил отец, прерывая размышления мальчика. - Вечером я пришлю за тобой экипаж, вернешься домой пораньше, будет праздничный ужин.  
Чемет кивнул, поражаясь своему спокойствию. Было как-то пусто и совсем все равно, как будто он видел себя со стороны  
В Зеленом тупике мальчика встретила молчаливая госпожа Килена, больше никого дома не было. Чемет нашел Масю, уселся в давно облюбованное кресло в библиотеке. Маленькая коти, словно почувствовав настроение своего пациента, заглянула ему прямо в лицо прозрачными зелеными глазами.  
 Вот так, Мася, - вздохнул Чемет. - Вот такие изменения в моей жизни. И как теперь быть?  
Мася боднула головой ладонь мальчика, свернулась под ней маленьким клубочком и замурлыкала, словно утешая и подбадривая. Чемет гладил коти обеими руками и чувствовал, как от живого ласкового тепла проходит охватившее его оцепенение. Что ж, по крайней мере, он будет здоров. А там будет видно.

Изменения в жизни начали проявляться со следующего дня после обряда помолвки в храме. Утром Чемету открыл дверь хмурый Марит Мети собственной персоной. Чемет настороженно поздоровался и прошел в дом.   
 Барси забрали в лечебницу сегодня, - хмуро проинформировал его Марит. - Димит велел передать, что вторая коти ко мне еще не привыкла, поэтому тебе лучше сидеть с ней на втором этаже.  
Чемет пожал плечами — тем лучше, они с Масей прекрасно проведут время вдвоем.  
 А ты теперь здесь будешь жить? - поинтересовался все же он, поворачиваясь к лестнице.  
 Да, - ответил Марит и язвительно добавил, - до свадьбы.  
Поднимаясь наверх, Чемет пытался представить себе будущую супружескую жизнь. То, что можно было назвать жизнью, никак не представлялось.   
Несколько дней нареченные провели, старательно игнорируя друг друга. Марит вообще старался меньше бывать дома, что вполне устраивало Чемета. Он понимал, что такое поведение нельзя назвать ни взрослым, ни разумным, но сам ничего предпринимать не хотел, гордость не позволяла. А если Марита нет дома, так и сделать он ничего не может, и совесть чиста. Но вечно так продолжаться, конечно, не могло. Стремительно приближался праздник Начала года, и связанные с ним многочисленные светские увеселения, на которых будущие супруги должны были присутствовать вместе и демонстрировать, какие они счастливые. Чемета заранее тошнило при одной мысли об этом, но он ничего не мог поделать. Им даже специально шили костюмы «под пару», и утомительные примерки, сопровождаемые умиленно-восторженными комментариями, настроение никак не поднимали.  
На второй осмотр в лечебнице Чемет пришел с таким унылым видом, что мастер Лучис всполошился:  
\- Что, неужели хуже стало?  
«Куда уж хуже», - вздохнул Чемет, но вслух ответил:  
\- Да нет, не стало. Просто плохое настроение, ничего важного.  
\- Не скажи, - лекарь покачал головой, - для тебя все может быть важным, причины заболевания до сих пор четко не установлены. Так что ты должен стараться быть всегда спокойным, уравновешенным, хорошо спать, есть, много двигаться, но не переутомляться.  
Мастер заставил Чемета вытянуть руки вперед и долго, придирчиво осматривал, постукивал по разным местам маленьким молоточком, что-то считал, измерял…  
\- Ну, пока все неплохо, - сказал он, наконец, когда мальчик уже устал так стоять. – Я закончил, но пока не уходи. Вчера приехала твоя мама и просила, чтобы ты подождал ее здесь.  
Ждать Чемету не пришлось – когда он с колотящимся от радости сердцем вышел из кабинета, мама уже стояла в коридоре. Он вихрем влетел в ее объятья, на крошечный миг снова став маленьким ребенком – мама здесь, рядом, все будет хорошо…  
\- Чемет, сынок, как же ты вырос, - мать слегка отстранилась, глядя на него снизу вверх. Он перерос маму, а ведь когда уезжал, был ненамного, но ниже! Открытие заставило мальчика внимательнее посмотреть на родное лицо и заметить следы тревоги и усталости на нем. Усилием воли он сдержал порыв немедленно вывалить на мать все свои горести и спросил:  
\- Мама, как ты? Что-то случилось, почему ты так рано приехала?  
\- Ничего не случилось, просто душа была не на месте. - улыбнулась она, - Вот тебя увидела и успокоилась. А так, конечно, устала с дороги, только вчера приехала. В дом кира Семира идти не решилась, сначала вот лечебницу нашла, узнала, что ты сегодня здесь будешь. Ты-то как?  
Чемет вздохнул.   
\- Я по-всякому... Пойдем, посидим в парке, нам надо поговорить.

\- Что мне делать, мама? - как Чемет не старался говорить спокойно и рассудительно, окончание рассказа вышло детским и беспомощным.  
Кеста сжала его руки:  
\- Не знаю, сынок, слишком все это неожиданно. Вот почему Семир так спешил тебя признать, я-то никак понять не могла. Значит, ему очень нужен этот брак... Этому мальчику, Мариту, тоже же только шестнадцать исполнилось, куда же они так торопятся-то... А свадьба когда?  
\- Сказали, осенью.  
Мама помолчала, потом вздохнула:  
\- Рано тебе жениться, да и не такой я твою будущую семью представляла... Но отец в своем праве. Конечно, я поговорю с ним, чтобы хотя бы отложил свадьбу, но вряд ли он меня послушает... Чемет, попроси его встретиться со мной завтра. А куда ты сейчас пойдешь?  
\- В дом кивара Линдского, я там лечусь. Ты пойдешь со мной? Кир-каван Димит сегодня, кажется, до обеда должен быть дома, я вас познакомлю. Кстати, мой жених тоже там живет.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала мать, - хоть посмотрю на будущего зятя.  
В этот день увидеть зятя ей не удалось, но кир-кавана Димита они застали дома. Тот вежливо предложил Кесте свое гостеприимство, она столь же вежливо отказалась, сказав, что благодарна возможности приходить к сыну, но жить предпочтет в другом месте.  
\- Я нашла хороший трактир, там же и работу, по вечерам посуду мыть, - сказала она потом Чемету. - Не хочу ни от кого зависеть, пока могу это, да и вообще, мало ли как пойдет.  
Сын только вздохнул. Ему было стыдно, что мама из-за него будет вынуждена заниматься грязной работой и жить в какой-нибудь крохотной комнатке, да и неизвестно, что там за трактир такой, но отговаривать ее он даже не попытался — знал, какая она упрямая, и понимал ее.  
Весь оставшийся день они провели, мирно разговаривая о деревенских делах, друзьях и знакомых, Чемет рассказывал о новой семье, о том, что успел увидеть и узнать. Мася, как обычно, пряталась от незнакомого человека, зато Барси, к великому удовольствию Кесты, был только рад новому знакомству.  
После ужина Чемет сказал отцу о приезде матери и о ее просьбе встретиться. Тот немного нахмурился, но неудовольствия не выразил:  
\- Постараюсь заехать днем в Зеленый тупик. Кеста будет там?  
Чемет кивнул. Отец внимательно посмотрел на него:  
\- Послезавтра прием в хизманском посольстве. Вы с Маритом готовы?  
\- Я готов, - Чемет постарался не скривиться, - насчет Марита не знаю. Судя по тому, что нам костюмы одновременно шили, наверняка и он готов.  
\- То есть и ты, и Марит знаете всех членов посольства, всех приглашенных по именам и званиям, проинструктированы о чем и с кем говорить, какие танцы и с кем танцевать?  
\- Какие танцы? – Чемет встревоженно вскинул голову, - Я не умею танцевать! Имена и звания я выучил, список мне давали, и кир-каван Димит рассказывал. А разговаривать я ни с кем не собираюсь.  
\- Извини, о танцах я зря, - Семир вздохнул, - будешь учиться, я договорюсь… А говорить с тобой будут, хочешь ты или не хочешь. Пойдем в кабинет, кое-что объясню.  
Спать Чемет пошел поздно, с гудящей от противоречивых мыслей головой. До этого вечера он думал, что его просто отдали, как вещь, единственной ценностью которой была кровь кира Виллейского, а единственным предназначением – скрепление связей между двумя могущественными семьями. И брак свой он представлял как заточение в родовом замке, наподобие несчастных принцесс из сказок. Разговор с отцом и обрадовал его, и разозлил одновременно. От него ждали гораздо большего, ему придется очень многому учиться, много работать над собой, он должен стать настоящим кир-каваном и супругом эра, уметь пользоваться всеми своими правами и выполнять все свои обязанности. То есть стать достойным представителем обеих семей. Конечно, хорошо, что отец не считает его безмозглой куклой, но разве это нужно самому Чемету? «А что мне вообще нужно?» - пришла следом мысль. И ответа на нее мальчик так и не смог найти.

На следующий день утром Марит был дома.  
\- Позволь тебе представить мою мать, - как можно более спокойно сказал Чемет, зорко следя за реакцией парня, - Кеста Итен. Мама, знакомься - эр Марит Мети, мой жених.  
Мама нерешительно улыбнулась, Марит коротко поклонился, даже, на удивление, ни разу не скривившись. Правда, и разговаривать не стал, ушел в свою комнату и больше не показывался.  
Позже пришел отец, и они с матерью долго говорили, закрывшись в гостиной. Чемет напряженно ждал в библиотеке, сам не понимая, чего ждет от этого разговора. Накапливающиеся со дня помолвки чувства и мысли казались огромным, все больше и больше запутывающимся клубком, раздирающим его изнутри. И, когда вернувшаяся к нему мама, грустно покачав головой, сказала: «Как я и думала, сынок, отец отказался переносить свадьбу», - мальчик почувствовал скорее облегчение, чем разочарование.  
\- Ему очень нужен этот брак, - сказала мать, - в подробности он, конечно, не вдавался, но твердо сказал, что вопрос решен. И отец возлагает большие надежды на тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - Чемет беспомощно пожал плечами, - но не понимаю, как я смогу… Я же ничего не знаю, ничего не умею. К тому же вряд ли мой муж будет мне помогать.  
\- Ты умный мальчик, - Кеста погладила сына по голове, - да и кровь не водица. Ты уже очень изменился, а ведь совсем мало времени прошло. Научишься всему, не бойся, стоит только постараться. Времени у тебя много. Знаешь, сынок, вот я думаю, наверно, и к лучшему все? Я бы тебе такой жизни дать никогда не смогла…  
\- Ты мне вообще жизнь дала, - возмутился Чемет, - и мы с тобой прекрасно жили и жили бы дальше.  
\- Так то оно так… Но по-старому уже не будет, с этим ничего не поделаешь, так что придется тебе учиться. А с мужем… Попробуй подружиться с ним, ты же совсем его не знаешь, глядишь, и сладится у вас.  
\- Ничего не сладится, - набычился Чемет.   
Кеста прищурилась:  
\- И что, собираешься вот так всю жизнь прожить, по разным углам? Мне вот, например, жалко этого мальчика.  
\- Жалко?!  
\- Конечно, жалко. Сам подумай – он сирота. У него ни мамы, ни отца, ни сестер, ни братьев. Один-одинешенек. Конечно, есть опекун и родственники, но не думаю, что они так уж близки, иначе не отдали бы ребенка в пансион. Ты вот знаешь, что Марит последние пять лет учился в школе-пансионе? А это ведь тот же сиротский приют, только дорогой. И на каникулы его к родне всего на несколько дней забирали, а так все лето жил в замке в провинции, на попечении чужих людей.   
Чемет не знал. И знать ничего не хотел, о чем и заявил матери и получил в ответ такой взгляд, что невольно устыдился и опустил голову. Ну… может, и не так уж сладко жилось Мариту. Ну и что теперь, ковриком у ног расстелиться? Но ему, наверно, все же труднее приходится, потому что он один. Совсем один, вдруг понял Чемет. У него нет мамы, которая может вот так вот все бросить и приехать, принять и помочь, несмотря ни на что, утешить и подбодрить. И правда… жалко.

\- Кир-каван Чемет Виллейский, эр Марит Мети!  
Высокие двери распахнулись. Чемет подавил желание вытереть об штаны вспотевшие ладони и шагнул вперед. Посол с супругой, любезно улыбаясь, приветствовали их и повернулись к следующим гостям. Марит уверенно пошел вперед, Чемет последовал за ним. Ни Астисов, ни Ретисов еще не было, по статусу они должны были прибыть позже, и мальчики были пока только вдвоем. Они встали у стены, сжав в руках поданные лакеем бокалы. Чемет искоса посмотрел на Марита и поймал ответный взгляд:  
\- Что, страшно?  
\- Нет, - соврал Чемет и расправил плечи. – Мне нечего бояться и стыдиться тоже нечего.  
\- Ну-ну, - Марит усмехнулся, но тут подошла полная смешливая дама, оказавшаяся давней знакомой его родителей, и перепалка закончилась, не успев начаться.   
К моменту, когда их нашли кир-каван Димит и кивар Дарен, у Чемета уже болели щеки от улыбок.   
\- Молодец, - шепнул ему Димит, - хорошо держишься.  
Чемет благодарно посмотрел на него:  
\- Но вот танцевать я не умею.   
\- Ничего, - Димит улыбнулся, - все, думаю, знают, что ты болен, на это и спишут твое нежелание танцевать. Твой отец просил, чтобы ты нашел его, когда начнутся танцы.  
Чемет едва дождался начала танцев и с облегчением пошел искать отца. По сравнению с этим приемом тот, в особняке Астисов, был легким и приятным времяпровождением. Там ему всего и надо было, что стоять рядом с отцом, улыбаться и кивать. Не надо было ни думать, как отвечать на каверзные вопросы, ни следить за лицом, ни изображать смущение и радость в связи с помолвкой. Последнее очень правдоподобно изображал и Марит, и Чемет невольно почувствовал признательность – белобрысый все же не собирался позорить пренебрежением своего жениха. Они даже за руки держались, пробираясь сквозь толпу к столу с угощением, как и положено юной парочке.  
\- Устал? – спросил Семир, бросив взгляд на сына. – Я познакомлю тебя с несколькими людьми, потом, если хочешь, поезжай домой. Не стоит тебе слишком утомляться.  
Чемет с удовольствием воспользовался разрешением отца, даже вежливо попрощался, уходя, с Маритом. Ложась спать, он впервые подумал, что, может, мама и права – возможно, все к лучшему.  
Следующим утром, когда Чемет пришел в Зеленый тупик, хозяева только встали. Димит всучил ему в руки Масю и потащил в столовую:  
\- Посиди с нами, поговори, а то ты как неродной.  
За завтраком обсуждали вчерашний прием. Чемет сначала молча слушал, потом осмелел и разговорился.  
\- У них так красиво, - восхищенно сказал он, - особенно полы. Это же каменная мозаика, да? Я даже не думал, что камни бывают таких ярких цветов.  
\- Это, в основном, мрамор, - с неожиданным воодушевлением принялся объяснять Марит. – Он бывает самых разных цветов, все зависит от примесей. А еще в этих мозаиках и другие камни использованы, я некоторые узнал.   
Вспомнив наставления родителей, Чемет начал задавать вопросы. Надо было и отношения как-то налаживать, да и интересно стало. Мариту же не то настолько нравились самоцветы, что он готов был говорить о них с кем угодно, не то и с ним провели такие же беседы, но он сам предложил показать Чемету свою коллекцию камней. Так что все утро мальчики провели в мирном общении. После обеда пришла мама, и они немного погуляли по городу, Кеста показала сыну, где живет. Вопреки опасениям мальчика, трактир и на самом деле выглядел вполне прилично и стоял на солидной торговой улице. Это был первый по-настоящему хороший день за долгое время, и мысль, что все – к лучшему, прочнее угнездилась в голове Чемета.

А на следующий день очень расстроенный кир-каван Димит с порога огорошил Чемета известием, что пропал Барси.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Этим утром Дима проснулся от того, что на нем топтались, сопели, тыкались мокрым носом в ухо и даже коротко и раздраженно взмяукивали.  
\- Мася, - пробормотал он, отпихивая кошку, - рано же еще, что с тобой?  
Было действительно рано, солнце едва взошло. Он попробовал заснуть снова, но Мася не сдавалась, опять залезла ему на грудь, да еще и пустила в ход когти, пытаясь стянуть одеяло.  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, - Дима встал, покосился на спящего Дарена, зевая, натянул халат, - что на тебя нашло, глупая? Оголодала вконец?  
«Может, и оголодала, - покаянно подумал он, спускаясь за бегущей впереди кошкой, - вчера вечером не до них как-то было, а Килена могла и забыть. Барсик, небось, вообще… А где Барсик?»  
Смутная тревога переросла в осознанный страх при виде полных еще с вечера мисок. Мася к еде тоже внимания не проявляла, крутилась вокруг хозяина, тревожно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Вот оно что… Масенька, какая же ты молодец, настоящая верная жена, - Дима лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, когда же последний раз видел Барсика. Получалось, что вчера утром, при кормежке. – И где же он?  
Первым делом подумалось о подвале – бывало уже, Барсик прокрадывался туда за кем-нибудь в поисках невиданных сокровищ и оставался, незамеченный. Правда, потом всегда давал знать о себе сам, вопя и царапая дверь. Но вдруг…  
В подвале кота не оказалось, хотя сокровища как раз были – припасенная к сегодняшнему обеду рыба. Дима взял одну поменьше и пошел во двор – если вдруг Барсик решил поиграть в дикую жизнь и поохотиться в кустах, вид и запах любимого блюда сразу заставят его забыть свои фантазии.   
Через несколько минут он вернулся в дом с мокрыми от росы ногами и нарастающей паникой – кота во дворе не было тоже. Мася бегала рядом, не обращая никакого внимания на рыбу, и забиралась во все кусты и углы, в которые заглядывал хозяин. Думать, что при всем при этом Барсик спит где-нибудь в доме, было глупо, но тем не менее дом был основательно обыскан и в процессе разбужены все домочадцы. Потом Дима обежал весь Зеленый тупик, пугая ранних прохожих криками и болтающейся рыбиной в руке. Кота нигде не было.  
Увидев расстроенное лицо мужа, Дарен крепко обнял его и предложил:  
\- Пойдем сейчас в Городскую стражу, пока госпожа Килена завтрак готовит. А потом еще сами поищем.  
\- Нам же во дворец, - вздохнул Дима. – А страже как будто больше делать нечего. Думаешь, будут искать?  
\- Конечно, будут! – воскликнул Дарен, непонимающе глядя на него. – Как же не будут! А во дворец я один поеду, ты оставайся, все поймут.  
Дима мысленно стукнул себя по лбу – ему до сих пор было трудно осознать истинную ценность кошек в этом мире. Поход в милицию с заявлением о пропаже кота выглядел бы, конечно, абсурдно, но Городская стража Пеледора приняла их со всей серьезностью. Когда они уходили, начальник смены уже собирал патрульных для инструктажа.  
После завтрака Дарен уехал во дворец, а Дима с Маритом отправились на поиски по близлежащей округе. Чемету было наказано сидеть дома с Масей и караулить все три двери – а вдруг кот нагуляется и вернется сам. В суете и тревожном ожидании прошел весь день. Барсик так и не нашелся.

Чемет шел по переулку, уныло свесив голову и пиная попадающиеся под ноги камушки. Исчезновение Барси сильно его расстроило и испугало. «Даже неизвестно, что лучше, - думал он, - если его украли или если он убежал сам… Если сам убежал, он может еще найтись, но может и погибнуть – несмотря ни на что, коти маленькие зверьки, хоть и хищные. Если украли, он, по крайней мере, должен быть жив-здоров, но зато вряд ли мы его еще увидим. Да и те, кто украл, наверняка опасные люди. И Мася тогда, получается, в опасности». Подумав, что если пропадет и Мася, его будет некому лечить, мальчик обругал сам себя – как будто это самое важное дело в мире. Но ведь так и будет. И многих других, кто придет потом, после Чемета, некому будет лечить. А ведь для кир-кавана Димита коти не просто зверушки, хоть и невероятно ценные и полезные, они ему почти как дети. Он, конечно, старается не показывать, но по глазам видно, как переживает…  
Добравшись до угла, Чемет поднял голову и сразу попятился, не успев понять, почему. Просто взгляд выхватил из толпы что-то знакомое. Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и присмотрелся – точно! Это тот самый незнакомец в сером плаще, приходивший как-то и спрашивавший кир-кавана Димита. Мальчик сегодня уже вспоминал о нем и даже рассказал Димиту, но тот только махнул рукой – мало ли кто к нему ходит.  
\- Чего ты встал? – прошипел кто-то прямо в ухо, и Чемет рывком обернулся, придушив вскрик.  
\- Ты?  
\- Я? - передразнил его Марит. – Так чего ты тут стоишь?  
Чемет еще раз выглянул – мужчина по-прежнему стоял у витрины большого магазина, что-то там внимательно рассматривая.  
\- Вот, помнишь, я сегодня рассказывал про человека, который как-то приходил, а Барси в это время на крыльцо вылез? Вот он стоит.  
Марит недоверчиво хмыкнул, но за угол выглянул осторожно и вдруг нырнул обратно.  
Знаешь, - сказал он медленно, но глаза возбужденно заблестели. – Я ведь тоже его видел… - Он снова посмотрел на улицу и вдруг схватил Чемета за руку, - он уходит, пошли за ним!  
Незнакомец быстро и целенаправленно шел вниз по улице Врат, мальчики осторожно двигались за ним.  
\- А зачем мы вообще за ним идем? – опомнился Чемет, когда они уже прошли всю улицу.  
\- Тише говори, - шикнул Марит, прячась за тумбу, – преследуемый остановился у уличного лотка с пирогами. – Затем, что я его ночью видел из окна. Он стоял возле особняка Астисов и разговаривал с дворником!  
\- И ты прямо в темноте его рассмотрел? – съехидничал Чемет.  
\- Во-первых, было полнолуние, - голос у Марита был на диво спокойным. – Во-вторых, он так меня заинтересовал, что я не поленился взять подзорную трубу.  
«Значит, и он после того приема не спал, - быстро сложил два и два Чемет. – А почему у особняка Астисов? Кир-каван Димит ведь там не живет? И коти там нет?»  
Но вслух спрашивать не стал – незнакомец купил пироги и пошел вперед. Да и все равно ведь, подозрительный тип.  
Через какое-то время они свернули с людных больших улиц в тихий жилой район, застроенный маленькими одноэтажными домиками. Следить стало труднее – негде было прятаться, да и обзор был плохой из-за узких, извилистых улочек. К тому же солнце уже зависло над самым горизонтом, и ощутимо потемнело. Чемет начал уставать и опять задался вопросом – зачем это, когда Марит вдруг дернул его за руку и заскочил в ближайший палисадник.  
\- Тихо, - шепнул он, - просто смотри.  
Чемет послушно притих и посмотрел на улицу. Незнакомец шел обратно, ведя за руку маленькую девочку. Оба молчали, лицо мужчины было усталым и равнодушным, девочка выглядела болезненно и безучастно. В неверном закатном свете было не разобрать, но Чемету показалось, что у девчонки дрожат руки. Выждав, мальчики осторожно выбрались из палисадника и пошли вслед. Идти пришлось недалеко, мужчина с девочкой вошли в один из домиков на той же улице. Мальчики переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, сели в тени соседнего высокого забора.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Чемет. – Мне кажется, у девчонки кармох. Может, он, правда, украл Барси?  
\- Точно кармох?   
\- Не знаю, темновато, не разглядел.   
\- А я и не смотрел, - вздохнул Марит и самокритично добавил, - а надо было.  
\- Так что делать будем? Может, как-то попробовать пробраться в дом?  
\- Как? Постучаться и милостыни попросить? – Марит окинул Чемета насмешливым взглядом. – Будь ты в своем прежнем очаровательном костюме, было бы вполне возможно. Но увы, кир Семир поспешил тебя прилично одеть.  
Чемет стиснул зубы и напомнил себе, что шуметь нельзя.  
\- Очень остроумно, - выдавил он. – Предлагай тогда сам.  
Марит поерзал, видимо, ему тоже ничего не приходило в голову.  
\- Давай подождем, - сказал он наконец. – Пусть совсем стемнеет. По крайней мере, убедимся, что они сегодня никуда отсюда не уйдут.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя согласился Чемет. – Да, и если Барси там, он может подать голос, его же вечером выпускают во двор, он привык.  
Сумерки сгущались медленно. Солнце уже закатилось за дома, но небо на закате было еще золотое. Чемет молча сидел, рассматривая носки собственных башмаков. Знал бы, что так будет, надел бы старые, черные. А то эти, новые, светлой, в тон летней одежде, тонкой кожи было жалко. Улицы в этом районе были немощеные, хорошо хоть, погода стояла сухая.   
Рядом шумно вздохнул Марит. Чемет скосил на него глаза, разглядывая исподтишка. А в профиль вполне ничего: прямой, хоть и длинноватый, нос, упрямый подбородок, острые скулы… Породистый, не отнимешь.   
\- Что смотришь? – глухо буркнул Марит. – Не нравлюсь?  
\- А какая тебе разница? Меня не спросили.  
\- Меня тоже, если ты не заметил.  
Чемет не знал, что ответить, только пожал плечами. Но сидеть молча казалось глупым и скучным. Он откашлялся и осторожно спросил:  
\- А… точно ничего нельзя сделать с этой помолвкой?  
Марит только мотнул головой, уткнулся лицом в колени. Что-то такое было в его позе, что Чемет рискнул:  
\- Ясно… Марит, у тебя, э-э, есть кто-то?   
\- Тебе-то что? – прозвучало больше устало, чем зло, но Чемет все равно огрызнулся:  
\- Ничего. Просто в этом случае мне повезло больше, никому ничего не надо объяснять.   
\- Кто бы сомневался. Ты еще девственник, небось.  
\- Не беспокойся, тебе моя девственность не достанется. До свадьбы еще полно времени.  
\- Так ты, правда, девственник? – Марит неверяще распахнул глаза, а потом совершенно неаристократично заржал.  
\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - прорычал Чемет, кляня себя на все корки – ну кто за язык тянул? – В шестнадцать лет лучше быть девственником, чем валяться с кем попало.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я валяюсь с кем попало?  
Чемет в прямом смысле слова прикусил язык – не хватало тут подраться. И так весь перепачкался в пыли. Он встал, отряхнулся и сказал как можно более спокойно:  
\- Я ничего не хочу сказать. Мне надоело тут сидеть, и я иду домой. Понятно, что эти никуда сегодня больше не пойдут.  
Марит ничего не ответил, но на повороте Чемет успел увидеть идущую следом знакомую фигуру. Ну что за невыносимый человек… И с ним – жить?

Через некоторое время стало понятно, что сказать: «Я иду домой», было легко. В отличие от того, чтобы на самом деле благополучно туда дойти. Уже совсем стемнело, фонарей в этой части города не было, а в азарте погони Чемет плохо запомнил дорогу и вообще до сих пор плохо ориентировался в городе. Он остановился на перекрестке, пытаясь вспомнить, в какую сторону сворачивать, потом плюнул и шагнул туда, где, как ему показалось, уличное освещение было ярче и ближе. Выйдет на ближайшую большую улицу и посмотрит, где он. В крайнем случае – мальчик сунул руку в карман и убедился, что деньги на месте – извозчика возьмет.  
\- Эй, - послышалось сзади. Чемет сжал зубы и не стал оборачиваться. Но жених не отставал.  
\- Чемет! Стой, дурак! – сзади послышался топот, и цепкая рука схватила его за локоть.  
\- Чего тебе? – Чемет развернулся.  
\- Ты не туда свернул. Еще в первый раз, а сейчас вообще заблудишься.  
\- С чего ты взял? – признаваться в своей оплошности не хотелось. – Может, я туда и собирался?  
\- Куда это, туда? – ехидно спросил Марит. – В Каналы?  
\- Именно! – «И там извозчики ездят, что бы эти Каналы не значили», - добавил про себя Чемет.  
\- О, не смею задерживать, - Марит шутовски поклонился. – Как же я не догадался, ты, наверно, спешишь скорее расстаться со своей невинностью! Давай-давай. Только смотри, тебе может не понравиться способ расставания.   
Он хихикнул и пошел в противоположную сторону. Чемет постоял, думая, потом вздохнул и пошел следом. Сейчас только вспомнилось, что, когда гуляли с мамой, она сказала про свой трактир: «Хорошее место, хоть и недалеко от Каналов, тихое, спокойное». Наверно, все же не стоит соваться в эти самые Каналы одному.  
Они молча дошли до знакомых кварталов – Марит впереди, Чемет на несколько шагов сзади. Перед тем, как свернуть к дому, Чемет решился и нагнал Марита.  
\- Спасибо, - пробурчал он под насмешливым прищуром. – Я плохо знаю город.  
Жених, к счастью, промолчал, ограничившись милостивым кивком.  
\- Кир-кавану Димиту расскажешь про этого человека?   
\- Конечно, расскажу. Кстати, ты не слышал голоса Барси? Я не слышал.  
\- Нет, но это ничего не значит. Его просто могли запереть где-нибудь. Или опоить чем-то… Или…  
Оба поежились от недосказанной мысли.  
\- Ну вряд ли Барси причинили вред, - сказал Марит нерешительно, - тем более, если у девчонки кармох.   
Чемет только вздохнул опять. Хоть бы так и было.  
Дома его встретил отец – накинулся с :«Где ты был? Знаешь, который уже час?» прямо в холле. Чемету стало даже стыдно – действительно, было очень поздно, и он никого не предупредил. Хотя до сих пор мальчик как-то и не думал, что отец может волноваться о нем.  
\- Тебе надо быть осторожнее, - сказал кир Семир, выслушав рассказ сына и слегка успокоившись. – Конечно, сегодня все обошлось, но больше не надо так поступать. Этот человек мог оказаться преступником, да и вообще, вы с эром Маритом – молодые, хорошо одетые, привлекательные юноши – могли попасть в неприятную и даже опасную ситуацию. Не говоря уже о том, к каким семьям вы принадлежите. Пожалуй, пора тебе прекращать ходить пешком по городу в одиночестве, особенно вечером. С завтрашнего дня из дома кивара Дарена тебя будет забирать экипаж.   
Чемет был не согласен, но его особо не спрашивали. Он попытался поспорить, но был отправлен в свою комнату с приказом поесть и ложиться спать. Ужин уже дожидался его там. Чемет ел и думал, что жизнь несправедлива. Отец договорился об уроках манер и танцев, и теперь все его свободное время было расписано между занятиями и выходами в свет. А теперь еще и лишили вечерних прогулок по городу… И все потому, что он поддался любопытству и напору этого белобрысого. Хотя, если этот мужчина украл Барси, и их с Маритом слежка поможет отыскать коти, то лишение прогулок – не самая большая жертва. 

На следующее утро оказалось, что жертва оказалась большой и совершенно напрасной. Сияющий от радости кир-каван Димит рассказал, как проснулся ночью от возмущенных криков вернувшегося из дальних странствий Барси.  
\- Вот ведь негодяй, - говорил он, с нежностью косясь на безмятежно спящего коти, - всех на уши поставил, шлялся невесть где два дня, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, сидит на крыльце и орет, как будто его из дома выгоняли. У, гад, убил бы!  
Злиться на зверя было глупо, сорвать досаду на Марите тоже не получилось.  
\- Я тебя силой не тащил, и в том, что папочка так над тобой трясется, я не виноват. Да ладно, - добавил он примирительно, - мне тоже знаешь как влетело? Кивар Дарен не зря столько лет в армии служил, много разных слов знает. Ну и в чем-то твой отец прав, вот занесло бы тебя вчера в Каналы…  
\- А что это за Каналы?  
\- Район такой, нехороший, - объяснил Марит. – Ну, не то чтобы трущобы… Там публичные дома, трактиры, рестораны всякие с плохой репутацией. В общем, считается, что приличные люди туда не ходят.   
\- Считается или не ходят? – засмеялся Чемет.  
\- Считается, - Марит улыбнулся. – Мелит Астис там точно часто бывает, даже меня обещал сводить. Но в одиночку нам туда лучше не соваться. Самое меньшее, обворуют.  
Они сидели в библиотеке, Чемет на диване с обоими коти – Мася не отходила от блудного супруга, старательно отмывая наглую усатую морду, а тот милостиво принимал ее ухаживания, Марит за столом с кипой книг и тетрадей.  
\- Ты что-то учишь? – спросил Чемет, глядя, как жених что-то записывает.  
\- Готовлюсь к экзаменам в университет.  
\- Университет?  
\- Да, - Марит повернулся к нему и приподнял бровь в знакомой насмешке, - тебе объяснить, что это такое?  
\- Не такой уж я дремучий, - парировал Чемет, - просто не ожидал от тебя, богатенького наследника, стремления к образованию. У тебя же и так все есть.  
\- Ну и дурак, - безмятежно ответил Марит, возвращаясь к своему занятию. – Думаешь, образование нужно только для того, чтобы получше в жизни устроиться?  
\- А тебе оно для чего?  
\- Я хочу изучать горное дело, - неожиданно просто ответил Марит. – Мне нравятся самоцветы, хочу узнать о них все, что известно. Может, стану ученым… хотя вряд ли.  
\- Ума не хватит?  
\- Времени, идиот. У меня, к твоему сведению, большое состояние, которым надо управлять. Университет я до двадцати одного года закончу, а потом все, вся ответственность на мне. Сомневаюсь, что мой супруг сможет мне помочь в этом деле.  
Сграбастав обоих коти, Чемет молча вышел из библиотеки. Возразить было нечего, хотя и было очень обидно. Может, поговорить с отцом об образовании? Не университет, конечно, но ведь есть, наверно, школы какие-нибудь… Хотя отец наверняка сам уже об этом подумал, но все же стоит напомнить.  
\- Чемет, - позвал Марит, когда тот пытался открыть дверь соседней с библиотекой комнаты – идти далеко с двумя коти на руках было тяжеловато. – Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Барси выпал из дрогнувших от неожиданности рук, с шумом приземлился на деревянный пол коридора и, недовольно мявкнув, решительно направился обратно в библиотеку. Чемет пошел следом, удерживая нервно ерзающую в руках Масю. Страшно хотелось съязвить что-нибудь, но он сумел удержаться и просто кивнуть, принимая извинения. Кажется, мама права, с любым человеком можно наладить отношения. Даже с таким, как его жених.  
Время до обеда прошло мирно – Чемет читал очередной исторический роман, которых много было в библиотеке, Марит занимался. Время от времени они разговаривали и даже ни разу больше не поругались. Чемет уже понял, что если не вестись на сомнительные шуточки, с женихом можно вполне занимательно беседовать. Видимо, манера у человека такая.  
А за обедом им представили гостей.   
\- Знакомьтесь, ребята, - сказал кир-каван Димит, - господин Ютин и его дочь, Эрти. У Эрти такая же проблема, как у тебя, Чемет, и она тоже будет пока лечиться у нас дома.  
Ребята переглянулись – господина Ютина с дочерью они уже видели и даже знали, где те провели сегодняшнюю ночь.   
\- Интересно, - шепотом сказал Марит. Чемет молча пожал ему руку под столом в знак согласия. Ему тоже стало интересно, хотя и непонятно, почему. Ведь Барси вернулся сам, значит, господин Ютин здесь ни при чем. Просто, наверно, хотел увидеться с кир-каваном Димитом насчет лечения дочери, вот и ходил вокруг.   
После обеда Чемет ушел наверх с Масей, кир-каван Димит забрал Барси и теперь учил девочку, как с ним обращаться. Господин Ютин тоже остался с дочерью. Сидеть одному на втором этаже было скучно, но ничего не поделаешь, пока Мася не привыкнет к новым людям, так и придется. Чемет уже думал устроить перерыв и спуститься, якобы перекусить чего-нибудь, но тут пришел Марит.  
\- Странный какой-то этот Ютин, - сказал он. – Как-то с девчонкой своей разговаривает… Она же маленькая совсем, лет семь, а он как со взрослой и все по имени.   
\- Ну, может, у них так принято в семье. Меня мама тоже всегда по имени называла. Ну, или «сынок».  
\- А меня нет, - вздохнул Марит. – Я, помню, так злился на всех этих «мышат» и «птенчиков»… А потом…  
Он не договорил, но Чемет и так все понял.  
\- А что с ними случилось? – рискнул он. – С твоими родителями?  
\- Несчастный случай. Утонули на переправе, - сухо ответил Марит. – Мне десять было.  
Чемет только вздохнул. А что тут скажешь? Лучше, наверно, на другое разговор перевести.  
\- Так ты думаешь, что не все так просто с этим Ютином?   
\- Не знаю, - глаза Марита снова заблестели. – Но давай последим за ним, интересно же?  
\- Давай, - решительно кивнул Чемет. Должно же быть что-то интересное в жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Следить за господином Ютином пришлось в основном Мариту. Мася ни за что не желала перестать бояться, и Чемету приходилось все время сидеть в одиночестве на втором этаже. Вечера же были плотно заняты – он приезжал домой, быстро ужинал и до позднего вечера занимался танцами и этикетом. До императорского бала оставалось всего несколько дней, и Чемет старался изо всех сил. Ему предстояло протанцевать хотя бы один обязательный танец со своим женихом, и он очень хотел выглядеть при этом достойно.  
Так что днем приходилось скучать, но и Мариту ничего интересного узнать не удалось. На третий день он пришел к подремывающему на втором этаже Чемету и с громким вздохом опустился в кресло напротив.  
\- Ерунда все это. Обычный мужик, молчаливый только.   
\- А чем занимается днем?  
\- Два дня с дочкой сидел в гостиной. Она с Барси играла, он читал. А сегодня девчонку привел и ушел. Я за ним последил немного, похоже, домой направился.  
\- А-а.  
\- И я выяснил, зачем он у особняка Астисов болтался. Их дворник, оказывается, его земляк. Ютин его просил договориться с Димитом о лечении дочери, когда узнал, что в лечебнице очередь длинная.  
\- Ну, тогда, действительно, ничего интересного, - разочарованно вздохнул Чемет. – А я думал, почему кир-каван Димит решил на дому ее лечить… За меня-то отец просил, а господин Ютин ему даже и незнаком.  
Марит помолчал, потом неуверенно произнес:  
\- Но все-таки есть в нем что-то странное. Не могу понять что, но…   
\- Посмотрим, - Мася спрыгнула с колен Чемета, тот попытался встать из глубокого кресла и, охнув, опустился обратно.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Мышцы болят, - Чемет потер поясницу и осторожно потянулся. – Сел неудачно, затекли.  
\- Мышцы? – Марит захихикал. – Что, решил-таки расстаться с невинностью?  
\- Дурак. Я танцевать учусь, к твоему сведению. Чтобы на императорском балу не позориться.  
\- Ну-у,.. А что ты танцевал такое, что за поясницу хватаешься?  
\- Узор сорока поклонов, - буркнул Чемет, потянулся еще раз и сел обратно в кресло, взяв Масю. – У меня все вообще болит: и спина, и ноги, и руки. А ты когда учился, у тебя не болело?  
\- Нет, я же не по три часа в день занимался. А еще какой-нибудь танец учишь?  
\- Пока нет.   
\- Значит, во дворце будем танцевать Узор… Порепетируем?  
\- Не сейчас. Сейчас мама должна прийти, мы хотели пойти пообедать с ней в городе.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Марит и нахмурился.  
\- Хочешь с нами? – спросил вдруг Чемет и сжался в ожидании какой-нибудь колкости. Но к огромному его удивлению, Марит просто согласился. Наверно, ему тоже было очень скучно.  
Поначалу Чемет пожалел о приглашении, но к середине обеда дела наладились. Марит, хотя и не стал приветливым и доброжелательным, по крайней мере перестал цедить слова сквозь зубы, вполне вежливо поддерживал разговор. Мама потихоньку избавилась от неловкости и расспрашивала Марита о его родных местах. Чемет благоразумно помалкивал, не мешая им разговаривать, и от нечего делать разглядывал других посетителей ресторанчика. «Ласточка» была заведением средней руки, не слишком дорогим, но чистым и уютным, готовили здесь хорошо, поэтому народу было много. За столом у окна щебетала стайка хорошеньких девушек, Чемет поразглядывал их немножко. Одна из них посмотрела на него, и мальчик ей улыбнулся, получив в ответ холодный взгляд и возмущенный поворот головы. Он рассмеялся, но, вспомнив о помолвке, помрачнел и отвернулся. Наверно, неправильно заигрывать с девушками на глазах у своего жениха. Да и мало ли, вдруг они из «их круга», потом неприятностей не оберешься. И вообще, ему теперь всю жизнь вот так, скрываться, прятаться, если вдруг кто-то понравится? Сам-то Марит, может, и не против будет, но вот полоскание семейного имени в грязных сплетнях Чемету никто не простит. Да и самому не больно понравится такое… А выбор? Он ведь не железный, и душа, и тело у него живые, хочется ласки и страсти, чего-то необыкновенного, красивого… Жизнь несправедлива, в который раз признал Чемет, и настроение окончательно испортилось.  
\- Ну, мне пора, - услышал он голос матери. Ах да, мама ведь говорила, что нашла другую работу, почище и платят больше. Из-за Марита они не успели поговорить подробнее, но мать сказала, что будет теперь занята всю вторую половину дня. – Вы еще посидите или пойдете домой?  
\- Я пойду, - Чемет решительно поднялся. – Провожу тебя, мама.  
Марит, нисколько не расстроившись, помахал им и устремил взгляд в сторону стайки девушек, мгновенно взбесив этим Чемета. Он весь обед себе испортил, думая о том, как не опорочить имя этого недоноска, а тот будет наслаждаться жизнью? Не выйдет!  
\- Хотя, я, пожалуй, тоже посижу немного, - сказал он, не сводя глаз с жениха. – Извини, мам.  
\- Ничего, конечно, посиди, - понимающе улыбнулась Кеста. Выходя из зала, она горячо взмолилась Викане: «Сделай, Нежная, брак моего сына счастливым! Между ними нет равнодушия, а ведь это главное, не правда ли?»

\- Красивые девочки? Может, познакомимся? – Чемет постарался вложить в голос как можно больше ехидства, но смутить Марита было не так-то легко:  
\- Знакомься, я разрешаю. А что до меня – они не моего уровня, но для тебя сойдут, так что вперед. Глядишь, невинности лишишься, хотя я сомневаюсь – стоит им услышать твой акцент… Приличные сандорские девушки прежде всего узнают родословную ухажера.  
\- Сволочь, - не сдержался Чемет. – Как же я тебя ненавижу!  
Он бросил на стол деньги и твердым шагом покинул помещение. Пытаться наладить отношения с этим человеком было ошибкой и непроходимой глупостью. Больше он такого не допустит. Надо только как-то дотерпеть до осени, до свадьбы. Потом Марит останется здесь, в Пеледоре, в своем университете, а Чемет уедет в поместье или еще куда-нибудь и будет жить своей жизнью. Наймет себе учителей или, может, в школу какую-нибудь устроится, будет учиться, сам какое-нибудь дело организует, благо у него хватит денег на все это и еще останется. Маму с собой увезет, и ей не придется больше думать о куске хлеба и крыше над головой. Если и есть что хорошее в этом браке, так это финансовая независимость. Кир Семир недавно показал ему брачный договор, по которому Чемету, помимо приданого, выделялась крупная сумма денег в личное пользование, и, что сейчас сильно радовало, со стороны супруга причиталось большое ежемесячное содержание. Пусть хотя бы деньгами заплатит за свой отвратительный нрав.   
В дом в Зеленом тупике он вернулся все еще злой, но уже подуспокоившийся. Да и что он так разъярился, можно подумать, не знал, чего от Марита ожидать. Войдя в дом, он собрался было привычно подняться на второй этаж, но был остановлен кир-каваном Димитом.  
\- Зайди, Чемет, посиди с нами, - позвал тот, стоя в дверях гостиной. – Я принес вниз Масю, пусть привыкает к господину Ютину и Эрти. Не можешь же ты все лето на втором этаже один сидеть.  
Господин Ютин, оказывается, вернулся в дом и теперь сидел рядом с дочерью. Чемет посмотрел на Эрти и снова поразился тому, как болезненно и жалко она выглядит. Вроде бы не настолько далеко у нее зашла болезнь, руки дрожат не сильнее, чем у самого Чемета до начала лечения. Может, у нее еще что-то не в порядке? Уж слишком она бледная, худенькая, какая-то безжизненная…   
\- Увы, я опять вынужден вас оставить, - прервал его мысли Димит. – Надеюсь, вы и без меня скучать не будете. Кстати, все хочу вам сказать, господин Ютин, кир-каван Чемет – наполовину сториец, так что вы, наверно, найдете общие темы для разговора.  
Чемет про себя восхитился деликатностью, с которой его представили. Ведь кира Ориа – тоже сторийка. А поговорить с земляком на родном языке, было действительно неплохо, тем более что господин Ютин оказался интересным собеседником. Он жил в столице Сторы, Алисте, преподавал историю в Высшем военном училище и, конечно же, очень много знал. За разговором время до вечера пролетело незаметно. Чемет несколько раз видел заглядывающего в гостиную Марита, но с мстительным удовольствием не обращал на него внимания. Пусть они и связаны брачным договором, никто не заставит его бегать за эром Мети. Хочет общения – пусть сам подойдет.

Следующие несколько дней также прошли за разговорами с господином Ютином. Марит по большей части тоже при этом находился в комнате, но предпочитал молча слушать. Это было не очень на него похоже, и Чемета просто раздирало от любопытства – это такой способ извинения или просто сказать нечего, но спрашивать о чем-либо жениха он не желал. Еще его просто подмывало заговорить с Ютином на стори, но все же на столь явное хамство он не решался. Господин Ютин тоже больше внимания уделял Чемету, обращаясь к Мариту лишь время от времени, как будто для приличия. Эрти тихо возилась с Барси, ни на что больше не отвлекаясь. Она была настолько незаметной, что Чемет порой просто забывал, что в комнате есть еще и маленькая девочка. Казалось, кроме коти, для нее в мире ничего не существует. Она не выпускала своего целителя из рук, гладила, целовала, что-то нашептывала. Обычно не слишком доброжелательный к людям Барси терпеливо выносил ее внимание и даже, кажется, наслаждался им.  
Тем временем неотвратимо приближался императорский бал. Как-то утром Марит поймал Чемета в коридоре и, как ни в чем не бывало, предложил отрепетировать танец. Чемет, поколебавшись, согласился – все же во дворце придется танцевать, на глазах императора и всего высшего света, и мальчики пошли на второй этаж, где никого не было.  
\- А как же музыка? – опомнился Чемет, уже заняв позицию.  
\- О, как я не подумал… Давай пока так, - досадливо нахмурился Марит. – Я потом одолжу музыкальный ящик у Мелита. А сейчас давай просто на счет.  
Замысловатые движения Узора сорока поклонов без музыки, в небольшой уютной комнатке смотрелись до безобразия нелепо. Чемет старательно воспроизводил церемонные движения, пытаясь точно следовать за партнером, но долго не выдержал, свалился с хохотом на пол в середине очередного поклона. Марит нахмурился, но потом тоже рассмеялся:  
\- Глупо как-то без музыки, правда? – он сел рядом на пол.   
\- Надо бы все-таки отрепетировать, - Чемет перестал смеяться, сел. – С учителем у меня получается, но ведь каждый человек по-своему двигается.   
\- Надо. Вот только как бы мне Мелита поймать…  
\- А ты же можешь вечером со мной поехать, - осенило Чемета. – У меня до бала каждый вечер занятия. Три дня ведь осталось, вот и натренируемся, как следует.  
Танцевать в бальном зале, с музыкой и под надзором хорошего преподавателя оказалось не в пример легче. За три дня мальчики отточили танец до возможного на данный момент совершенства. 

\- Ваше величество, - кир Семир склонился в поклоне, Чемет поспешно повторил за ним. – Разрешите представить Вам моего сына, Чемета Ретиса.  
\- Кир-каван Чемет, рад видеть Вас, - император благосклонно улыбнулся. – Вы очень похожи на своего отца, надеюсь, что принесете империи не меньше пользы и славы, чем кир Семир и все ваши доблестные предки.  
\- Благодарю Вас, Ваше величество.  
Еще раз откланявшись, Ретисы отошли, уступив место киру Астену с Маритом. Чемет разглядывал приемную, чувствуя, как высыхают вспотевшие ладони. С того момента, как отец сказал, что перед балом состоится малый прием, на котором принято представлять императору достигших совершеннолетия и новых членов семей киров, он никак не мог перестать волноваться. Даже старый дворец, в котором он так мечтал побывать, и в котором устраивался бал, толком не рассмотрел, шел за отцом, следя только за тем, чтобы правильно держать спину и голову.   
После Марита императору представили невестку кира Синтарского, и прием закончился. Император зачем-то задержал Астена и Семира, и мальчики отправились в бальный зал одни.   
Большой бальный зал находился в самом старом крыле дворца, идти туда надо было через длинную открытую галерею, освещаемую, как в совсем уж древние времена, факелами. Факелы, правда, были газовые, с голубоватым пламенем и тихонько шипели. Но свет все равно был неровный, на стенах изгибались длинные тени, пахло сырым камнем, а шаги мальчиков гулко отдавались под высокими сводами.  
\- Здорово, - сказал Чемет, мечтательно улыбаясь. Волнение отпустило, галерея была прекрасна, вечер впереди казался чудесным. – Вот бы этот дворец весь осмотреть. Ты видел, какие башни?  
\- Видел, - Марит как-то странно посмотрел на него. – Это очень старый замок. Но вряд ли нас пустят полазать по нему просто так. Знаешь, у Астисов в Линде тоже есть старый замок, такой же старый, как этот.   
\- Да? Хорошо бы там побывать.  
\- Кивар Дарен может тебя туда пригласить. Правда, сами они сейчас в замке не живут, у них рядом дом большой, современный. А замок стоит пустой, там даже мебель только в парадном зале, кажется, осталась. Я там бывал, мне не понравилось, сыро и холодно.  
\- Так даже лучше, что не живут, - Чемет уже думал, как бы поделикатнее напроситься в гости в родовое поместье к кивару Дарену. – Значит, там многое осталось, как было с древних времен.  
\- Тебе нравятся замки?  
\- Да, и замки, и старые дома, и вообще… люблю историю.  
\- Тогда тебе обязательно надо подружиться с Дареном, - засмеялся Марит. – Вот уж кто помешан на истории.  
После сумрачной галереи бальный зал ослеплял светом тысяч свечей в огромных люстрах, отражающимся в многочисленных зеркалах. Было еще малолюдно, поэтому мальчики удостоились пристального внимания. Достигнув дальней стены, они перевели дух и устроились на маленьком диванчике за толстой колонной. Хорошее настроение Чемета, казалось, передалось и Мариту, и они вместе хихикали, рассматривая прибывающую публику и комментируя особо «выдающиеся» наряды. Волнение ненадолго вернулось к Чемету, когда, третьим по счету, объявили Узор сорока поклонов, но оно прошло, как только грянули первые такты, и пары заскользили по паркету. Танцевать вместе с множеством других людей, красивых, нарядно одетых, хорошо пахнущих, чувствовать себя таким же, как они, ловить на себе одобрительные и даже восхищенные взгляды оказалось неожиданно приятно. Так приятно, что, когда танец закончился, Чемет пожалел об этом и поклялся себе к следующему балу выучить еще два танца. Они с Маритом вернулись к своему диванчику, благонравно держась за руки, выслушали по пути несколько комплиментов, и Чемет уже начал думать, что жизнь не так уж и плоха, когда его жених в очередной раз показал, что это не так.  
\- Ну вот, я тебя проводил до места, как положено, - жизнерадостно заявил он. – Теперь могу пойти веселиться, видел нескольких приятелей. А тебе лучше сидеть здесь и не высовываться. Танцевать ты не умеешь, разговор приличный поддерживать – тоже, так что лучше сиди и не позорь меня и своего отца. Я пришлю к тебе какую-нибудь старушку из родни, она тебя развлечет.  
Посидев немного, чтобы усмирить гнев, Чемет пошел искать отца – лекарь прописал ему покой и строгий режим сна и отдыха. Тратить душевные силы на выходки Марита он больше не собирается.

\- Ты поссорился с женихом, Чемет? – спросил его на следующий день господин Ютин.  
Чемет пожал плечами, говорить об этом не хотелось. Но Ютин, видимо, и так все понял.  
\- Ну ничего, не переживай, помиритесь, - сказал он и вздохнул. – Юность горяча и неразумна, тем и хороша. Важно только не допустить непоправимые ошибки... Любовь иной раз оказывается слабее гордости, и тогда одно решение способно изменить всю жизнь.  
\- Какая любовь, - фыркнул Чемет. – У нас брак по сговору, ни его, ни меня даже не спросили. И вовсе я из-за него не переживаю, еще чего не хватало. Просто не хочу разговаривать.  
\- Вот как, - Ютин задумчиво покачал головой. – Такие браки, кстати говоря, часто оказываются крепче и счастливее, чем браки, заключенные по любви. Если бы я в свое время был более почтительным сыном и хорошим мужем… Но, впрочем, это тебе, наверно, неинтересно…  
\- Нет-нет, почему же, очень интересно, - запротестовал Чемет, не желая, чтобы разговор опять зашел об их с Маритом отношениях. – Расскажите, пожалуйста, если вам хочется.  
\- Меня, как и тебя, женили по сговору и тоже очень рано, мне было семнадцать, невесте шестнадцать. Мы прожили вместе десять лет, когда умер мой отец. Я получил наследство и, как ни стыдно сейчас мне об этом говорить, сбежал от жены. Но тогда я чувствовал себя в своем праве – любви и даже взаимопонимания между нами так и не появилось, детей, как я думал, не было и быть уже не могло. Я уехал в Алисту, поступил на работу в военное училище, занимался любимым делом, встречался с женщинами, словом, был счастлив. А моя жена, как оказалось, умерла, рожая нашу дочь, и мой ребенок рос с чужими людьми. Я ничего не хочу сказать плохого, они любили ее, но все же своя кровь есть своя кровь.  
\- Эрти?  
\- Да, Эрти, - Ютин печально посмотрел на сидящую на полу девочку. - Если бы она не заболела, я бы никогда даже не узнал, что у меня есть дочь. Как подумаю, что она, моя кровь и плоть, жила бы где-то, росла, вышла замуж, рожала детей, а я бы никогда ничего об этом не знал… Страшно, очень страшно, и хуже всего то, что кроме себя, винить некого. Я стараюсь искупить свою вину, как могу, но не знаю, смогу ли искупить полностью когда-нибудь. Теперь я живу для Эрти.  
Чемет потрясенно молчал – интересно, его отца посещают хотя бы похожие мысли? Вряд ли, скорее он думает, что сделал одолжение ему и матери тем, что признал сына, устроил на лечение и даже выгодно отдал замуж.  
\- Извини, что вывалил на тебя свои переживания, - по-своему понял его молчание Ютин. – У вас с эром Маритом, конечно же, все будет хорошо. То, что вы оба – мужчины, даже к лучшему, знаешь ли. Женщины думают совсем по-другому, их трудно понять. А вы ровесники, одного круга, одинакового воспитания, конечно, вы найдете много общих интересов, подружитесь, а там и другие чувства появятся… Хуже, если в постельном плане мужчины вас не интересуют, но в браке это не главное, поверь мне…  
\- Одного круга, как же, - перебил его Чемет. Желание высказаться, выплеснуть из себя все наболевшее, все страхи и сомнения захлестнуло его с головой. История Ютина, так похожая на их с отцом, и в то же время наполненная совершенно другими чувствами, тронула его до глубины души, и мальчику захотелось довериться этому человеку. Ему очень не хватало друга, умного, сочувствующего, того, кто может посоветовать, подбодрить, просто выслушать. Может, он наконец его нашел?

\- Какая-то эпидемия гражданских войн, право слово, - Дарен блаженно зажмурился. - Вот тут еще раз, пожалуйста… Ммм…  
\- Не спи, - Дима налил на руки еще массажного масла и перешел с плеч на спину мужа. – Так что, в Арнее все-таки назревает война?  
\- Уже назрела, там вовсю уже открытые бои идут. Только в Хизме все успокоилось, теперь Арнея… И, по всей видимости, Горные княжества им не удержать.  
\- Да ты что?   
\- Сегодня своими ушами слышал, что на осень готовятся переговоры о воссоздании Великого Княжества Теген под патронатом Империи Сандор.   
\- Дела… Так называемое мирное завоевание… Хорошо, что ты из армии ушел.  
\- И я о том же подумал. Дядюшка наш что-то зачастил во дворец.   
\- Собирает партизанские отряды, - хмыкнул Дима.  
\- Какие?  
\- Повстанческие, в близком переводе. Отряды гражданского населения, воюющие против оккупантов в тылу врага.  
\- Точно.   
\- Что сказать, в интересное время живем. Дарен, ты хотел проверить нашего гостя…  
\- О, совсем забыл тебе сказать. Он действительно живет в Алисте, преподает в Высшем военном училище, ни в чем предосудительном не замечен. Весной уволился с работы, сказав, что нашел дочь, и теперь будет жить вместе с ней. В общем, все подтвердилось.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - облегченно вздохнул Дима. – А то нас все время дома нет, мальчики одни с незнакомым человеком. А время ведь действительно интересное… Так, что тебе еще помассировать?  
\- Дай подумать, - Дарен перевернулся на спину, посмотрел хитрыми глазами на супруга. – Знаешь, есть у меня такое место, когда его трогаешь, оно твердеет и увеличивается. Очень забавно, не хочешь попробовать?  
\- Какой ужас, прямо вот так твердеет и увеличивается? - Дима картинно передернул плечами. – Но я люблю все ужасное, так что давай, попробуем…


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

\- Марит, что происходит? – кир-каван Димит отловил за руку поспешно покидающего столовую парня. – Я думал, вы с Чеметом наконец начали налаживать отношения, а вы опять третий день не разговариваете.   
\- Ничего не происходит, - Марит вырвался и встал, скрестив на груди руки. – Мне просто не о чем с ним разговаривать.  
Димит вздохнул:  
\- Мы ведь уже говорили с тобой об этом. Как бы то ни было, Чемет – твой будущий супруг, и в твоих собственных интересах найти общий язык с ним. И потом, чем он тебе не нравится? Всем хорош парень, умный, рассудительный, все на лету схватывает, красивый, в конце концов…  
\- Вот именно, что красивый. Красуется все, - еле слышно буркнул Марит, но Димит услышал.  
\- Сядь, Марит. Если Чемет, по твоему мнению, где-то повел себя неподобающе, я должен с ним поговорить. Кир Астен возложил на меня ответственность за ваше благополучие и поведение до свадьбы. А для этого я должен точно знать, что произошло.  
Марит помолчал, нервно покусывая губы, потом неуверенно сказал:  
\- Ну, я думаю… Мне не в чем конкретно его обвинить… Просто… Он привлекает слишком много внимания и…   
\- Ты ревнуешь? Или тебе обидно?  
\- Мне просто неприятно, - отчеканил Марит.   
\- В любом случае, это не вина Чемета, как ты и сам справедливо заметил, - сухо произнес Димит. - Если ты будешь его отталкивать, он неизбежно начнет искать внимания и понимания на стороне.   
Марит опустил глаза. Димит сел рядом и сказал уже мягче:  
\- Не надо делать ситуацию хуже, чем она уже есть. Конечно, вы оба не хотели этого брака, но ведь могло быть и хуже. Я уверен, что вы сможете поладить, не такие уж вы и разные. Чемет очень спокойный мальчик, но и у него есть предел терпения, не провоцируй его на окончательный разрыв. У него хватит ума простить тебя и дать шанс, если ты искренне извинишься.  
\- А почему ты думаешь, что это я должен извиняться?  
\- Это не я думаю, это ты думаешь, Марит.  
Марит возмущенно вскинулся, но спорить не стал - Димита не обмануть, а себя тем более. Но вот как извиниться… Чемет вообще перестал обращать на него внимание, все дни проводит с Ютином. Бегать за ним и умолять? Ну уж нет. И так слишком много о себе думает, вспомнить только, как глазки всем строил на балу. А у самого ума не хватает понять, что за человек его новый приятель. Не то, чтобы Марит сам это понимал, конечно, но не нравился ему господин Ютин, совсем не нравился. С самого первого дня вызывал неприятие, а в последние дни еще и злость и… ладно-ладно, ревность, тем, что неприкрыто обхаживал Чемета, на глазах у жениха, между прочим! А тот и рад, дурак деревенский, как же, столько внимания и лести, только что пыль с него не сдувают. «Конечно, рад, - язвительно шепнула совесть, - когда собственный жених с ним, как с грязью. Он еще прилично себя ведет, не вешается открыто на шею Ютину, а мог бы. Симпатичный взрослый мужчина, внимательный, ласковый, с кем еще невинности лишаться…»   
На лестнице послышались шаги и смех – супруги поднимались в спальню. Марит вздохнул и залез в кресло с ногами. Спать не хотелось, а подумать надо было, и не только подумать, но и окончательно решить, как быть дальше. И так слишком долго откладывал.  
Димит прав, хватит отрицать очевидное, Чемет на самом деле не только обладает всеми этими достоинствами, но и просто нравится Мариту. Пожалуй, даже слишком нравится, уж гораздо больше, чем его сестра Айеша, о браке с которой намекнул опекун пару лет назад. Их с девушкой познакомили, Марит остался доволен – хорошенькая, явно неглупая, безупречно воспитанная, настоящая аристократка. Но никаких особых чувств, кроме оправданного интереса, она у него не вызвала. С Чеметом же с самого начала знакомства было не так.  
Когда Мелит рассказал, что у кира Семира объявился незаконнорожденный сын от какой-то сторийской крестьянки, и Мариту наверняка придется с ним общаться, он представлял себе этакого увальня, дитя природы, косноязычное, тупое и огромное. А увидел невысокого изящно сложенного паренька, очень красивого, сумевшего, не опускаясь до хамства, парировать его выпады. Конечно, безукоризненных манер кир-каты Айеши у него не было, но у парня были свои, очень правильные, понятия о достойном поведении. Это было так неожиданно, что Марит невольно восхитился новым знакомым. Потом оказалось, что вместо Айеши ему придется жениться на ее новоявленном брате, на что он просто не знал, как реагировать. Казалось оскорбительным то, что предназначенную ему невесту спешно заменяют на подвернувшегося под руку бастарда, как будто бы Марит недостоин большего. Но статус Чемета все равно был выше, чем у его сестры, приданого за ним давали больше и из наследства полагалась большая доля. Так что получалось, что кир Семир, наоборот, почтил эра Мети, сменив дочь на сына. Тем более, что у сына были и свои личные достоинства, никто бы не отказался принять в семью такого юношу. Вот и кир Астен был весьма доволен, так доволен, что даже не удосужился заранее просветить племянника. Смущение и непонимание Марит привык прятать за язвительностью, памятуя, что лучшая защита – это нападение, и вот результат. Теперь думай, как объясняться, сохранив гордость… И господин Ютин Чемета одного не оставляет, даже не поговоришь. Все-таки, что-то есть в этом Ютине, что-то мутное, скользкое… С дочерью своей себя странно ведет, вроде бы и уделяет внимание, разговаривает и обнять не забывает, но есть во всем это что-то фальшивое, как и в его отношении к Чемету. Возможно, это ревность говорит, признался себе Марит, но проверить не мешает. Тем более, что Ютин не похож на ловеласа, если он намеренно соблазняет Чемета, значит, у него есть далеко идущие цели. А таких сложностей в семье Мариту совсем не надо.   
Спать Марит отправился с принятым решением возобновить слежку за Ютином – если он раскопает что-то компрометирующее того, то с этим можно будет прийти к жениху и помириться без лишних моральных потерь, еще и представить себя в выгодном свете. А уж помирившись, Марит постарается держать себя в руках. Димит прав, его надо слушать, ведь кому, как не ему знать, как строится счастливый брак. Стоит посмотреть на них с киваром Дареном – всякому бы хотелось прожить свою жизнь хотя бы похоже.

На следующее утро Чемет не пришел в обычное время, Ютин же привел девочку и сразу ушел. Заподозрив все наихудшее, Марит побежал за ним.  
День выдался холодный и пасмурный, в спешке Марит схватил первое попавшееся – легкий летний плащ, о чем потом пожалел. Хорошо хоть, Ютин шел быстро и не оглядываясь, но идти пришлось далеко. Когда преследуемый свернул с оживленных улиц с ресторанами и трактирами к реке, Марит почувствовал облегчение – значит, все же не на свидание спешит, и с уже здоровым любопытством продолжил слежку.   
Ютин привел его в порт, где сразу прошел к домику смотрителя, справился о том, во сколько ожидают сегодня «Дочь Тумана», и был явно огорчен тем, что корабль задерживается и будет не раньше десяти вечера. Потом он походил по порту без видимой цели и пошел обратно в город. Зверски замерзший к тому времени, Марит плюнул на дальнейшие его перемещения и побежал домой, решив, что надо будет вечером одеться потеплее и пойти в порт, караулить «Дочь Тумана». Ютин явно встречает кого-то или что-то с этого корабля, пропустить эту встречу нельзя никак.  
Чемет уже был в доме, сидел, как всегда. в библиотеке с книжкой, Эрти тихо возилась рядом. Подумав, Марит картинно встал у двери и отчетливо поздоровался. Чемет, как и ожидалось, что-то буркнул себе под нос, не удостаивая его взглядом, а Эрти вжала голову в плечи, метнув на него быстрый взгляд. Слишком тихое, какое-то запуганное поведение девчонки давно занимало Марита, а уж это движение в ответ на обычное приветствие было и вовсе странным. Он даже пытался несколько раз поговорить с девочкой, но она только испуганно смотрела и отмалчивалась. Интересно, а с Чеметом она разговаривает?  
Помаячив немного перед женихом, Марит ушел к себе. Если тот не совсем дурак, то поймет, что он хотел бы помириться, но пока не решается. Как говорил Мелит Астис, главное – обозначить намерения, чтобы человек постепенно готовился к последующему разговору. Марит вздохнул – общения с Мелитом очень не хватало. И что дернуло дядю зайти в его комнату именно в тот момент… Догадаться, что красотка в постели племянника приведена в дом младшим сыном, не составило киру Астену никакого труда. Гнев его был ужасен, и в чем-то Марит его понимал – таскать шлюх в особняк Астисов, конечно, было неприемлемо. Другое дело, что Мелит этих девушек таковыми не считал и в гости приглашал только с целью весело провести вечер, а то, что произошло потом, было просто приятной неожиданностью, по крайней мере, для Марита. Но на все эти тонкости киру Астену было плевать, и он прямо запретил Мелиту видеться с племянником без постороннего присмотра. А учитывая нрав Мелита, это означало вообще не видеться. Думать об этом было очень обидно – Марит столько лет мечтал подружиться со старшим кузеном, наконец, стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы Мелит обратил на него внимание, и вот… Но ничего, обещал себе Марит, после свадьбы они с Чеметом будут жить отдельно, кир Астен уже распорядился подыскать подходящий дом, и никто уже не будет указывать ему, с кем дружить. Разве что Чемет... Марит вздохнул. Вряд ли его супруг будет особо волноваться о его друзьях, да и о нем самом. Конечно, сам во многом виноват, но все равно обидно. И как это исправить? 

Чемету было скучно. Человек быстро привыкает к хорошему, и сегодня, снова оказавшись в одиночестве, он никак не мог сосредоточиться на книге. Попробовал поговорить с Эрти, но не получилось. Он не знал, что может быть интересно такой маленькой девочке, а она никак не помогала, на вопросы отвечала односложно, сама ни о чем не спрашивала. Он уже было решил, что, если Марит потопчется на пороге еще несколько минут, так и быть, смилостивится и посмотрит на него, но тот, к вящему разочарованию, ушел.   
\- Папа только вечером придет? – спросил он Эрти.  
\- Не знаю, - тихо ответила девочка, не поднимая глаз.  
Опять воцарилось молчание. Чемет отложил книгу и откинулся на спинку кресла, прижав к себе покрепче Масю.  
Мастер Лучис сказал ему сегодня, что лечение продвигается быстро, даже быстрее, чем ожидалось.  
\- К свадьбе почти здоровым будешь, - подмигнул он, - супруга раздевать сподручнее будет, не то, что сейчас.  
Чемет воспитанно покраснел и уткнул глазки в пол. Не рассказывать же, как у них с будущим супругом на самом деле обстоит. Но эта шутка лекаря задела его по другой причине – как бы то ни было, брак должен быть подтвержден, иначе боги его не примут. Конечно, слабо верилось, что в случае, если брак не подтвердится, потолок спальни на рассвете рухнет нерадивым супругам на голову, но мало ли, гневить богов не следует. И, как подозревал Чемет, поскольку роль невесты исполняет он, то ему придется выступить и в роли жены, то есть лечь под Марита. Потом супруги могут жить, как хотят, но первая брачная ночь должна пройти, как положено. У них в деревне молодоженов запирали в амбаре и всю ночь стерегли, выпуская только утром. В старину, говорят, вообще у кровати свидетели сидели, стыд какой… Их с Маритом стеречь, может, и не станут, но переспать они будут обязаны. И что, первый раз у Чемета будет такой? Определенно, надо было что-то решать. Идти в бордель Чемет боялся, знакомых девушек у него здесь не было. И вообще, учитывая обстоятельства, надо бы попробовать с мужчиной. Но с кем? Из всех его знакомых Чемет мог представить в роли своего любовника только господина Ютина, но как ему об этом сказать? Да и непохоже, чтобы Чемет привлекал его в этом смысле, вот будет позор, если откажет… Поговорить с отцом? Чемет представил свой беспомощный лепет под недоуменным ледяным взглядом и поежился. А с кем еще говорить, не с матерью же… Может, кир-каван Димит что подскажет? Он хороший человек, добрый, по крайней мере, выслушает и не будет ни ругать, ни смеяться. Только неудобно как-то о таких вещах с посторонним человеком... Или лучше заговорить об этом с господином Ютином, просто как бы совета попросить? И если Чемет ему в этом смысле нравится, то, возможно, он сам предложит?  
Его размышления прервал кивар Дарен:  
\- Чемет, можно попросить тебя об одолжении? Господин Ютин попросил нас оставить Эрти на ночь, у него срочные дела. Ты не мог бы поужинать с ней и присмотреть, пока мы не вернемся? Я бы сказал Мариту, но он ушел куда-то, а госпожа Кеста приглашена сегодня в гости.   
\- Хорошо, кивар Дарен, - охотно согласился Чемет. – Только отец будет беспокоиться, можно ему как-нибудь передать, что я задержусь?  
\- Конечно, я передам. Ты нас очень выручишь, - кивар Дарен сверкнул улыбкой и убежал. Чемет опять остался наедине со своими невеселыми мыслями.

Марит ушел из дома еще днем, оставив записку, что пошел в гости к приятелю и вернется поздно. Вечером могут и не выпустить, а так, если он сразу из порта вернется домой, никто ничего не заподозрит. Ну, может, поругают немножко. У приятеля, одноклассника по пансиону, он, кстати, побывал. Потом просто погулял по городу, посидел в понравившейся «Ласточке» и, дождавшись восьми часов, двинулся в порт, чтобы найти удобное место для наблюдения и засесть в засаду.  
Удобное место нашлось прямо на пирсе. За заброшенной будочкой неизвестного назначения громоздилась груда пустых ящиков, в которых Марит и удобно устроился. Здесь даже ветра не было.   
В порту было пустынно, прибывшие днем суда уже разгрузили, а вечером ожидали только «Дочь Тумана», которая была пассажирским судном и интереса для грузчиков и прочего портового люда не представляла. Несколько ранних встречающих топтались на берегу, но больше никого не было. В закутке Марита было тихо и темно, под кожаный плащ он надел меховую безрукавку, поэтому не мерз и мог спокойно подумать.  
Как же все-таки быть с Чеметом? Вряд ли теперь удастся так легко разговорить его, вытянуть на дружеское общение. Сам Марит уж ни за что не стал бы приятельствовать с человеком, который так с ним обошелся. А им ведь не только приятельствовать, им ведь спать вместе придется! Подумав, Марит признал, что мысль о том, чтобы спать с Чеметом, ему нравится. Даже очень нравится. Красивый у него жених, все-таки. И то, что Чемет еще девственник, тоже приятно волновало, хотя и пугало немного. Но быть первым у кого-то, тем более, у собственного мужа – какому мужчине это не понравится? Марит вспомнил о своем собственном первом разе с парнем – девственником он тогда уже не был, разбитная горничная Шели подарила ему себя на четырнадцатилетие, но веселого рыжего здоровяка Китона он до сих пор вспоминал с удовольствием. А ведь, если у них с Чеметом будет счастливый брак, Марит вполне может быть первым и единственным у своего красивого мужа! Марит попробовал себе представить Чемета без одежды, и ему стало жарко – так захотелось увидеть это воочию. Он, наверно, сильный, несмотря на тонкую кость, наверняка ему приходилось много работать. И кисти рук у него совсем мужские, сильные, даже болезнь их не ослабила. Плечи у Чемета тоже развитые, широкие, соразмерные росту, узкие бедра, длинные стройные ноги... А какие глаза красивые и волосы…  
«А если его зажать в углу и поцеловать? – мелькнула шальная мысль. – В морду даст? Ну и что, я тоже могу. А вдруг получится… Ведь, если бы я с Китоном поссорился, так бы и сделал. А Чемет мне даже не любовник, а жених, с кем еще целоваться-то». Чем дольше Марит думал, тем больше ему нравилась эта мысль. Говорить с ним Чемет вряд ли будет, а вот так… Не ледышка же он бесчувственная, такой же молодой парень, а Марит хорошо целуется, все говорили. К моменту, когда на пристани собралась толпа ожидающих, Марит уже принял твердое решение завтра же попробовать поцеловать Чемета. Было уже совсем темно, поэтому он, не боясь быть узнанным, смешался с толпой и встал чуть в сторонке от фонаря, выискивая взглядом Ютина. Тот пришел чуть позже него, почти к самому прибытию корабля. Марит встал в густую тень, пристально следя за ним. Ютин явно волновался, переступал с ноги на ногу, не отрываясь, смотрел на спускающихся с корабля людей. Марит чуть не потерял его, когда тот внезапно бросился вперед, но почти сразу увидел снова, уже с двумя женщинами и девочкой-подростком. О чем-то оживленно переговариваясь, они быстро пошли к выходу из порта, Марит поспешил следом. К его огромному разочарованию, Ютин почти сразу поймал извозчика, хорошо, хоть адрес расслышать удалось. И адрес это был отнюдь не того домика, у которого они с Чеметом как-то сидели. Марит замахал, останавливая извозчика – идти пешком по портовому району в темноте было непроходимой глупостью, а вот по подслушанному адресу он обязательно наведается завтра днем. Возможно, он ослышался, но девочка, кажется, назвала Ютина папой. Сколько же у него тогда дочерей?

\- Марит вернулся? – позевывая, спросил Дима. – Все в порядке, не пьяный?  
\- Нет, задумчивый очень только, - Дарен лег, погасив свет. – Я даже ругать не стал, все равно не расслышит. О чем, интересно, задумался?  
\- Ему есть о чем подумать, - Дима вздохнул. – Жалко его, и Чемета тоже жалко. Совсем дети ведь, а их женят, считай, насильно.  
\- Им еще повезло, - фыркнул Дарен. – Молодые оба, красивые, здоровые… почти. Чемету ведь намного лучше стало? Я, пока с тобой не обручился, каждый раз при встрече с отцом дергался – кого-то он мне в невесты выберет. Вон, Кирен с Алидой тоже по сговору женились, скажешь, плохо живут? И мальчишки тоже прекрасно могут жить, если дурь свою тешить не будут.  
\- Может, им мужчины в постели не нравятся. Тогда, согласись, ни о каком семейном счастье речи нет.  
\- Насчет Чемета не знаю, а у Марита год назад дружок был в школе. Отец, помнится, выяснял, что за парень, не испортит ли племянника.   
\- Ну, тогда не знаю. Я, наоборот, думал, что у Марита с этим проблемы, он же, как ты выразился, дурь тешит. Чемет как мог старался отношения наладить, а Марит опять чем-то его обидел и сильно. Как еще с ним говорить, не знаю.  
\- Я поговорю, - Дарен покровительственно обнял мужа. – Пусть почувствует разницу между хорошим добрым кир-каваном Димитом и его суровым супругом.  
Дима засмеялся:  
\- Ладно, не запугай только слишком мальчика. А я с Чеметом попробую поговорить. Сомневаюсь, что его отец с ним по душам разговаривает.  
\- Кстати, об отце. Знаешь, я, кажется, понял, почему Чемет, а не Айеша.  
\- Почему?  
\- Великое княжество Теген, за возрождение которого борются сандорские патриоты во главе с нашим дядюшкой, было завоевано Арнеей сорок лет назад. Ты помнишь, какая интересная особенность была в их форме правления?  
\- Конечно, помню. Правила Великая княгиня и престол передавался по женской линии, от матери к дочери. Номинально, правда, фактически правили мужья, но все равно…  
\- Вот именно, что фактически мужья правили! Последняя Великая княгиня умерла бездетной, так что прямых наследников престола не осталось. Но у нее были родственники, они эмигрировали в Стору. Большинство затерялись, в Сторе всегда своих нищих аристократов хватало, так что неизвестно, что с ними стало. Но одна из ее кузин, по достоверным сведениям, вышла замуж за князя Эктери. А кира Ориа – урожденная княжна Эктери! Значит, кир-ката Айеша…  
\- Может претендовать на престол Великой княгини и стать самой завидной невестой Сандора, - продолжил Дима. – Ничего себе…  
\- Вот именно. Высоко Семир замахнулся, а?   
\- Да, - протянул все еще ошеломленный Дима. – Вот это размах… А мальчикам отдуваться…   
\- Вовремя ему Чемет попался, ничего не скажешь. Так и представляю, как он сидел и страдал – союз с Астисами или борьба за Великое княжество Теген? Замужнюю дочь наследницей престола не объявишь, но кто знает, когда и как закончится дело с княжеством. И кира Астена долго ждать не заставишь, желающих с ним породниться много. А тут сынок объявляется, как по заказу. И ведь хороший брак ребенку устраивает, не придерешься, не старцу сластолюбивому на растерзание отдает, не пьянице и не нищему. Вот ведь везучий, собака.   
\- Это точно, везучий… Так ты поговоришь с Маритом? А то после балов мне их по приемам возить, а они не общаются…  
\- Поговорю. Эй, ты что, спишь уже? Ди-има-а… Ну спи-спи… Родному мужу внимания меньше, чем соплякам этим… Все-все, сплю… И я тебя тоже…


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

Новый подход к жениху Марит решил опробовать прямо с утра, пока не передумал. Пораньше встав и позавтракав, он караулил Чемета в прихожей и прижал к вешалке сразу, как только тот вошел и снял плащ.  
\- Здравствуй, - выдохнул он и, зажмурившись, прижался губами к приоткрытому от удивления рту Чемета.  
Да, насчет силы Чемета он не ошибался. Промедлив мгновение от растерянности, тот отодрал Марита от себя и от души врезал в челюсть. Ожидавший этого, Марит первый удар простил, но Чемет на этом не остановился. С невнятным рычанием он набросился на незадачливого жениха, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как сопротивляться. Когда, привлеченный шумом, кивар Дарен расцепил их, у Марита была разбита губа и припухла челюсть, а у Чемета наливался маленький, но отчетливый синяк на скуле.  
\- Замечательно, - оглядев обоих, процедил Дарен. – В чем дело?  
Мальчишки молча сопели, буравя глазами друг друга.  
\- Что ж, не маленькие, кто виноват, разберетесь сами, - Дарен встряхнул их за шкирки и отпустил. – Надеюсь, в моем доме подобное не повторится?  
\- Нет, не повторится, обещаю, - почти прошептал Чемет. – Извините, кивар Дарен, я… вспылил. Мне стыдно.  
\- Я понимаю, что повел себя недостойно, - Марит опустил глаза. – Обещаю, что впредь буду следить за собой.   
\- Извинения принимаются, - Дарен вздохнул. – Марит, пойдем, я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой.  
Постояв немного один, Чемет побрел в библиотеку, надеясь, что ему не придется искать Масю по всему дому. К его счастью, оба коти были там, играли с Эрти. Чемет взял на руки свою маленькую целительницу и забился в самое дальнее кресло. Было невыносимо стыдно. Надо же было сорваться и устроить глупую детскую драку в прихожей чужого дома! Теперь остается только молить богов, чтобы ему разрешили приходить в дом и дальше. Но новая выходка Марита перешла уже все пределы его терпения. При одном воспоминании у Чемета опять потемнело в глазах от гнева. Не стоит сомневаться, Марит придумал новый способ поиздеваться, нашел себе удобную мишень! Нет уж, хватит, Чемет способен постоять за себя и докажет это. Пусть даже потом и будет стыдно.  
\- Папа еще не приходил, Эрти? – заговорил он с девочкой, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Нет, - Эрти, вопреки обыкновению, задержала на нем взгляд и прошептала, ткнув пальцем в свою скулу. - Тебе больно? Вот тут?  
\- Немного, - Чемет смутился. – Не обращай внимания, скоро пройдет.  
Эрти кивнула:  
\- Да, мама тоже всегда так говорит.  
Она снова принялась играть с Барси, а Чемет пытался переварить услышанное. Ведь господин Ютин сказал, что мать Эрти умерла, и они живут вдвоем. Но до недавнего времени девочка жила в приемной семье. Значит, она говорила о своей приемной матери. То-то он такая тихая, с сочувствием подумал мальчик. Конечно, расти в доме, где жена ходит в синяках… Интересно, если они с Маритом подерутся, будучи уже женатыми, будет ли считаться, что «эр Мети бьет свою жену»? Чемет фыркнул, представив себе кого-то вроде госпожи Инис, двоюродной бабушки Марита, делящейся трагическим шепотом подобной новостью с подружками. И поделом бы было гаду белобрысому!  
\- Чемет, - прервал его размышления кир-каван Димит. – Можно поговорить с тобой? Пойдем наверх.  
Чемет послушно пошел за ним, гадая, велят ли ему убираться и не показываться в доме прямо сейчас или все же дадут еще один шанс. Они прошли в небольшой кабинет на втором этаже. Димит сел на диван, показав Чемету садиться рядом, и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика.   
\- Ты что так сжался? – спросил он с улыбкой, и Чемет перевел дух. – Не думай, ругаться не буду. Драться, конечно, нехорошо, но вы уже большие мальчики, надеюсь, сами все поняли и больше не будете. Я хотел поговорить вообще о ваших отношениях с Маритом.   
Чемет кивнул и опустил глаза.  
\- Ты умный парень, - вздохнул Димит. – Уверен, все понимаешь. И я вижу, что в ваших… разногласиях виноват, в основном, Марит. Поскольку сами разобраться между собой вы все не можете, а время не ждет, я подумал, что стоит откровенно поговорить с вами обоими. Согласен? Так скажи, пожалуйста, что ты думаешь о Марите?  
Чемет открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и… закрыл снова. А правда, что он думает о Марите, кроме того, какой он невыносимый, высокомерный, злобный, наглый и прочее? Нельзя же сказать так кир-кавану Димиту, хоть это и правда.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, подумав, - мне кажется, он считает, что я не подхожу ему. Что он достоин большего. Я думаю, он презирает меня.  
\- Понятно. Но неверно. Марит, конечно, не самый покладистый и дружелюбный парень, но презирать тебя и считать, что достоин большего, чем ты, он просто не может. Я имею в виду ваше социальное положение. Ты, Чемет, как бы там ни было, в первую очередь, кир-каван Виллейский, выше тебя по праву рождения в настоящее время только четыре человека – император, наследный принц, твой отец и его наследник. Положение Марита ниже твоего на две-три ступени, ему оказывают большую честь, отдавая тебя, и он отлично это понимает. И то, какой ты сам, он тоже прекрасно видит и знает, как ему повезло с женихом. Я полагаю, что его поведение объясняется как раз тем, что он боится, как бы ты не счел его недостойным себя и не стал его презирать.  
\- Ну и дурак, - буркнул Чемет. О такой точке зрения он даже не задумывался, но в изложении кир-кавана Димита она выглядела правдоподобно.  
\- Я не спорю, - улыбнулся Димит. – Понимаю, что о многом прошу, но это, все-таки, и в твоих интересах тоже. Пожалуйста, не отталкивай Марита, позволь ему попробовать еще. Выслушай хотя бы. Хорошо?  
Чемет помолчал, но все же сдался.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул он. – Выслушаю.

Марит возник в самый неподходящий момент – Чемет как раз пытался понять выражение, с которым смотрел на него господин Ютин, и раздумывал, как бы заговорить «об этом». Но данное кир-кавану Димиту слово заставило его согласиться на предложенную женихом послеобеденную прогулку.  
\- Тут недалеко парк, пойдем туда? – предложил Марит. – Купим по дороге пирогов и фруктовой воды, посидим там.  
День, в отличие от вчерашнего, выдался жарким и солнечным, и Чемет согласился. До парка они дошли молча, молча же выбрали уютный уголок под раскидистым деревом и уселись на мягкую траву. Чемет откусил от пирожка и откинулся на толстый ствол, любуясь солнечным узором в густой листве над головой. Рядом сопел и ерзал Марит в очевидных попытках начать разговор. Чемет мстительно ухмыльнулся, прислушиваясь – помогать он не собирается, пусть сам думает, как выкрутиться.  
\- Извини, - наконец, родил Марит. – Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Чемет откусил еще пирожка и запил водой. Было вкусно.  
\- Ну, что еще ты хочешь услышать? – подождав, вздохнул Марит. – Я понимаю, что вел себя, как подонок, и прошу тебя простить.  
\- Ты уже извинялся раз, - обронил, наконец, Чемет. – Что, теперь просишь простить до следующего раза?   
\- Я больше не буду, - совсем уж по-детски буркнул Марит.   
Несмотря на возмущение и накативший вдруг смех, Чемет стоически выдержал паузу. И услышал:  
\- Ты тоже виноват!  
\- Я виноват?! – Смех как ветром сдуло. – Да как ты смеешь?!  
\- Это ты как смеешь! – неожиданно взъярился Марит. – Ходишь, глазки строишь всем подряд! Прямо при мне, постыдился бы! И еще Ютин…  
\- А что Ютин? – Чемет с ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет. – Тебе вообще какое дело?  
\- Я твой жених! Ты должен меня уважать!  
\- А я твой! И что-то не вижу, чтобы ты меня уважал!  
Чемет вцепился руками в траву, чтобы опять не съездить женишку по роже. Вот ведь гад, извинился, называется! Марит отвернулся, глубоко дыша, видимо, тоже старался успокоиться.  
\- Извини, - выдавил он спустя время. – Я не должен был… Чемет, ну давай попробуем снова… Нам же вместе жить.  
\- Не обязательно, - парировал Чемет. – Нам надо только пожениться и провести вместе одну ночь. Большего от нас никто не требует.  
\- А ты хочешь так жить? – тихо спросил Марит.  
\- А ты чего хочешь?  
\- Ну… Когда родители были живы, дома было так хорошо, тепло, как будто бы солнечно всегда. Они заботились обо мне и друг о друге, гуляли вместе, разговаривали, смеялись… Я всегда думал, что и у меня так будет.  
Чемет промолчал. Ну что опять тыкать носом дурака, все равно ведь не поймет.  
\- Да знаю я, что ты думаешь, - сказал Марит. – Конечно, я неправильно вел себя. Но я же тебя не знал.  
\- А теперь знаешь?  
\- Тогда совсем не знал, - упрямо продолжил Марит. – А потом… Ну дурак я, что теперь, убить меня за это? И, знаешь, что?  
\- Что?  
\- Твой Ютин – очень подозрительный тип, вот что! Я кое-что о нем узнал, и это мне совсем не понравилось.  
\- Да что ты мог узнать?  
\- А вот! Я вчера пошел за ним и…  
\- Ну и что, наверно, родственники какие-нибудь, - неуверенно сказал Чемет, выслушав Марита. Но в голове крутился утренний разговор с Эрти, и собственные слова ему самому показались неубедительными.  
\- Так давай проверим, - прищурился Марит. – Пойдем туда и узнаем точно.  
Чемет посмотрел на солнце:  
\- Хорошо. Уже вечереет, скоро он должен пойти домой. Пойдем, там спрячемся и подождем.

Когда мальчики не пришли к ужину, Дима почувствовал облегчение – значит, помирились, иначе бы Марит давно уже был дома. Но когда время приблизилось к ночи, а Марит все не появлялся, облегчение сменилось тревогой.   
\- Подождем еще и сходим в особняк Ретисов, - ответил на его взгляд Дарен. – Может, проводил Чемета и засиделся.  
Но в особняке Ретисов они застали только такого же встревоженного кира Семира.   
\- О нет, - сказал он, едва увидев супругов, - значит, Чемет не у вас?   
Остаток ночи прошел в метаниях между двумя домами. Мальчики так и не появились, и кир Астен с киром Семиром отправились поднимать Городскую стражу. Только ближе к обеду Дима понял, что не хватает еще кое-кого – господин Ютин с дочерью тоже сегодня не пришли в дом в Зеленом тупике. Тогда же обнаружилось, что опять пропал Барсик, и эта пропажа окончательно перевернула устоявшийся мир. Понятно было только то, что ничего не понятно, но тревога сжимала сердце все сильнее, перерастая в панику. Что-то было очень и очень не так.

\- Чемет, - знакомый голос прорвался сквозь вязкую черную пелену, - Чемет, да очнись же!  
«Марит, - узнал он голос, - откуда он здесь?» Думать было тяжело, голова ощущалась как налитый водой котел. Чемет попробовал открыть глаза и застонал от боли.  
\- Очнулся! – радостно воскликнул Марит. – Я так испугался.  
\- Где мы? – прохрипел Чемет. – Почему у меня голова такая?  
\- Где, не знаю, - погрустнел Марит. – А голова болит, наверно, потому что нас заставили вдохнуть что-то. Но на тебя сильнее подействовало, наверно, из-за твоей болезни. Я давно в себя пришел, и голова у меня тоже болит, но, кажется, не так сильно, как твоя.  
Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно провел пальцами по лбу Чемета.   
\- Хочешь пить? – спросил он заботливо. – Тут есть вода и даже еда кой-какая. Но я есть не хочу, а ты?  
\- Только пить, - отказался Чемет. При одной мысли о еде его затошнило.  
Вода была свежей и прохладной, рука Марита, поддерживавшая его за затылок – сильной и надежной, и после выпитой кружки Чемету стало легче. С помощью Марита он сел и, наконец, огляделся.  
Помещение, в котором они оказались, больше всего было похоже на подвал. Но очень большой подвал, с высокими сводами и каменными стенами и полом. На самом верху, под потолком светилось крошечное оконце. Судя по свету, уже наступило утро. Чемет лежал на соломенном тюфяке, еще один такой тюфяк лежал рядом.  
\- Это… Ютин нас сюда?   
\- А кто еще? – Марит виновато опустил голову. – Прости, если бы я не потащил тебя…  
\- Ты же не знал, - Чемет взялся руками за гудящую голову, - и вообще, кто бы мог подумать…  
\- Тебе плохо? Давай, ложись сюда, - Марит ловко развернул его и уложил головой себе на колени. – Я могу попробовать помассировать тебе голову, хочешь?  
\- Давай, - Чемет был согласен на все, лишь бы голова болела поменьше. – Хуже не будет.  
От осторожных, но уверенных прикосновений Марита на самом деле полегчало. Боль никуда не ушла, но, по крайней мере, исчезло тяжелое давление с затылка, и Чемету больше не казалось, что стоит выпрямиться, и он упадет на спину.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он жениха. – У тебя очень… нежные руки.  
\- О, ты еще не знаешь, какие нежные, - подмигнул Марит и тут же вновь загрустил. – Что с нами теперь будет, как думаешь? Зачем мы ему?  
\- Не знаю, - Чемет сел и, подумав, привалился спиной к груди жениха, положив голову тому на плечо. – Но зачем-то нужны. Будем надеяться, что нужны живые.  
Марит обнял его и сам прислонился к стене, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Мне надо в себя прийти, - пробормотал Чемет, чувствуя, что опять засыпает, - разбуди, если что.  
\- Спи, - сказал Марит ему в макушку. – Я тебя посторожу.

Когда Чемет проснулся в следующий раз, света в окошке заметно поубавилось.   
\- Я так долго спал? – он осторожно повел головой, убедившись, что боль почти прошла. – У тебя, наверно, все затекло, надо было переложить меня на тюфяк.  
\- Ничего, - Марит встал и потянулся, - зато так теплее и уютнее. Я тоже вздремнул.   
Они обошли все помещение. Похоже, это действительно был подвал – тяжелая, обитая железными полосами, дверь была под потолком и, конечно же, заперта снаружи. До окошка мальчики могли достать, если одному встать на плечи другого, но оно было таким маленьким, что немыслимо было даже пытаться пролезть в него. Единственной пользой от окна был свет и воздух, а также вид на глухой забор – видимо, здание с подвалом стояло в каком-то дворе.   
Без толку порыскав в поисках путей к побегу, мальчики решили поесть. Еды оказалось довольно много – две большие буханки хлеба, круг колбасы, увесистый кусок сыра, пирог с печенью, несколько яблок. Учитывая это, и еще большой кувшин с водой, тюфяки, одеяла и ведро с плотной крышкой в дальнем углу, их собирались продержать в этом подвале не один день. Утешало только то, что, по всей видимости, нужны они были живыми.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - сказал Чемет, когда они поели. – Получается, что Эрти – не дочка Ютина? Или у него не одна дочь? Ну и что, зачем ему нас здесь прятать?  
\- И я не понимаю, - Марит пожал плечами. – Но, скорее всего, Эрти не его дочь. Наверно, он просто ее использовал, чтобы в дом кира Дарена попасть.   
\- Да, наверно, - протянул Чемет. – Похоже на то. И, когда Эрти вчера мой синяк увидела, сказала, что у ее мамы тоже бывает… Он ее тоже похитил, как думаешь?  
\- Кто знает… Если семья бедная, могли и так ему отдать, лишь бы вылечил. Или даже продать, - Марит передернулся.  
\- А что Ютину у кивара Дарена в доме нужно? Я что-то не помню, чтобы он там искал что-нибудь.  
\- Тебе лучше знать, ты же с ним целыми днями сидел.  
\- В том-то и дело, - Чемет проигнорировал ехидство в голосе жениха. – Он просто целыми днями сидел со мной разговаривал. А ведь мог по всему дому свободно ходить, Астисов в те дни я, например, вообще не видел.  
Время до вечера тянулось бесконечно долго. Они попробовали покричать под окошком, постучать в дверь, но все тщетно – за весь день ничего, кроме звука ветра, не было слышно. Погадали о мотивах Ютина, потом, чуть не поссорившись, попытались поговорить о чем-нибудь еще, но постепенно замолчали, осознавая свое положение, стараясь не поддаться страху.   
\- Я помню, как он тебя ударил, - сказал вдруг Чемет. – Увидел нас, подошел и вдруг врезал, я даже опомниться не успел. И дальше все, темнота.  
\- А потом он тебя ударил, и ты сознание потерял, - Марит крепко сжал его руку. – Я так испугался, вскочил, а он меня скрутил, я даже пикнуть не успел, как он в дом меня затащил и тряпку вонючую в нос сунул. И все, потом я здесь очнулся, а ты все еще без сознания…   
Ночь они встретили лежа на одном тюфяке под обоими одеялами, крепко обнявшись, напряженно глядя в темноту.   
\- Как хорошо, что я здесь не один, - прошептал Чемет. – Я бы с ума сошел уже от страха.  
\- Я тоже, - Марит крепче сомкнул руки вокруг него. – Хорошо, что мы вместе.  
Они еще немного полежали молча, прижимаясь к друг другу в поисках тепла и утешения. Потом Марит заснул, а Чемет выспался днем, и теперь, когда не надо было держать лицо, ужас происходящего нахлынул на него удушливой черной волной. Какими мелкими сейчас казались вчерашние страхи и обиды, каким неблагодарным судьбе дурачком был он сам! Если бы все можно было повернуть назад… Чемет закусил запястье, чтобы сдержать слезы, проморгался. Нет, надо встать, заснуть все равно не получится, лучше пойти еще посидеть у окошка на всякий случай. Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Марита, поднялся, взял второй тюфяк и сел у стены под окном, вслушиваясь в тишину, отгоняя пропитанные страхом мысли.  
«Нельзя бояться. – твердил он про себя, - если бы Ютин хотел нас убить, уже бы убил. Значит, мы нужны ему живые, для выкупа или чего-то еще. Нас ищут, если надо будет, за нас заплатят выкуп, надо просто подождать. И я не один, я с Маритом, мы поможем друг другу. Нельзя бояться, не нужно, глупо…»  
Внезапный скрежещущий звук ударил по его напряженным нервам, и мальчик подпрыгнул на месте с неистово колотящимся сердцем. Он вскинул голову к окошку и услышал такое знакомое, такое невероятное, волшебное, самое чудесное на свете:  
\- М-р-рау?

Поиски в тот день не дали ничего – и мальчики, и Ютин как сквозь землю провалились. К вечеру стало ясно, что их исчезновение взаимосвязано, но каким образом?   
\- Я отправил человека в Стору, - севшим от усталости голосом говорил кир Семир. – Надо разузнать все об этом Ютине, ясно, что он в этом как-то замешан. Но это ведь время, много времени… Начальник Стражи обещал, что, если до завтра мальчики не появятся, организует массовые облавы в Каналах и Нижнем городе, но это тоже…  
\- Вряд ли они там, - кивнул Дарен. – Сегодня и так все бордели и кабаки, куда мальчики могли забрести, прошерстили. Их явно где-то держат взаперти.  
\- Похищение, - обронил кир Астен. – Или…  
Договорить никто не решился.  
\- Если похищение, должны объявиться похитители с требованиями, - продолжил, откашлявшись, кир Астен. – У кого-нибудь есть соображения?  
\- Деньги, само собой, - пожал плечами кир Семир. – Контракт на хизманские поставки, я как раз вчера подписал. Еще что-нибудь, гадать можно до бесконечности. Я пойду, - он тяжело поднялся, - должны подъехать люди из поместья, организую отряд на ночные поиски. От вас люди будут?  
\- Да, конечно, - кир Астен тоже встал. – Я направлю их к вам.  
Кеста Итен, застывшая в углу комнаты, молча пошла за киром Семиром. Все уговоры отдохнуть, подождать в любом доме шли прахом – женщина ходила со всеми поисковыми партиями, замкнувшись в упрямом молчании.  
Еще одна бессонная и тревожная ночь тоже не дала ничего. Прочесать огромный город было задачей невыполнимой и, в сущности, надеяться можно было только на везение. Похитители до утра тоже так и не объявились. Над домами Астисов и Ретисов нависла тень отчаянья, Дима прямо кожей чувствовал его ледяное дыхание. С утра проводив мужа на поиски, он остался в доме дежурить на случай, если вдруг объявятся похитители, и без всякого смысла слонялся из комнаты в комнату, стараясь не думать о худшем. Когда зазвонил колокольчик у двери, он бросился открывать с такой скоростью, что чуть не сбил с ног оставленного с ним охранника. На пороге стояла незнакомая женщина, держащая за руку заплаканную Эрти.  
\- Вот, - сказала она, недовольно глядя на Диму. – Забирайте девчонку, раз она вас знает. А то подкинули мне ее, еще и больную.   
\- Подождите, - Дима затащил обеих в дом, закрыл дверь и опустился на корточки перед девочкой.  
\- Эрти, где твой папа?  
\- Он не мой папа, - разрыдалась девочка, размазывая слезы трясущимися руками. – Он сказал, чтобы я врала, а сам ушел и… Он вовсе даже не мой папа!


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

\- Барси, ну пожалуйста, иди сюда, - контролировать голос, чтобы не сорваться на крик, получалось уже плохо. Проклятое животное сидело на расстоянии чуть дальше вытянутой руки Чемета и заинтересованно наблюдало за ним. Маленький мерзавец исхитрился сожрать уже три куска колбасы, не дав себя схватить, и, видимо, плотно наелся, потому что на четвертый, оставшийся в руке Чемета кусок, так и не польстился.   
\- Я упаду сейчас, - предупредил Марит. - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой тяжелый. Вроде худой, мелкий...  
\- У меня мышцы, - сказал Чемет, осторожно спускаясь. - Зачем мы его вообще ловим? Судя по всему, он не собирается нас спасать. Вряд ли он вообще что-то понимает.  
Марит энергично растер обеими руками плечи:  
\- Ну, он же вернется домой когда-нибудь. Мы могли бы привязать к нему что-то узнаваемое, чтобы дома поняли, что он нас видел.  
\- Верно, - Чемет сочувственно посмотрел на него. - Давай тогда местами поменяемся. Ты устал, да и руки у тебя длиннее.   
Марит скептически окинул его взглядом, но спорить не стал. Через минуту Чемет стоял, пытаясь не шататься под тяжестью худощавого, но высокого Марита и умолял всех богов усмирить строптивого зверя.   
\- Попался! – торжествующе вскрикнул Марит, - Ой, вырывается, гадина, сильный какой! Ай, больно! Ну я тебя!  
\- Давай быстрее, - прохрипел Чемет, стараясь удержаться на ногах и вытягивая ленту из волос, - на, держи…   
\- Надо что-то еще к ней, - задумчиво протянул Марит. – А, придумал. Смотри, Барси, не потеряй…  
Потом долго пыхтел – завязать ленту на шее совершенно не желающего этого коти, причем делать это практически одной рукой, поскольку вторая была прочно занята удерживанием строптивца, было деянием, достойным героев.  
\- Ф-фу, - раздалось наконец сверху, потом тон сменился на льстивый, - иди теперь домой, мой хороший, иди домой.  
\- Быстро иди, скотина, - поддакнул Чемет шепотом, чтобы коти, злобная тварь, не слышал, а вслух сказал, - Марит, спускайся быстрее, пока совсем меня не раздавил.  
Марит спустился, и наступившее облегчение, и моральное, и физическое, было так велико, что Чемет на мгновение потерял ориентацию. Увы, этого хватило, чтобы запнуться за выемку на каменном полу и всем весом упасть на левую руку. Боль была такая, что Чемет на несколько минут потерял сознание.  
\- Зато знак подали, - дрожащими губами произнес он, очнувшись. – Больно-то как…  
\- Ты, кажется, руку сломал, - побледневшего до синевы Марита ощутимо трясло. – Остается только надеяться, что все было не зря.

На все слова утешения Эрти отвечала только еще более громкими рыданиями, и Дима сдался, только обнял девочку покрепче и ждал, когда она успокоится. Женщина, которая привела ребенка, поторопилась уйти, сказав только, что сдавала комнату отцу девочки, тот ушел вчера и не вернулся, а смотреть за чужими детьми она не нанималась. Задерживать ее Дима не стал - сейчас важнее было успокоить и расспросить Эрти. Только сейчас до него дошло, что все время "царапало" в общении с Ютином - сам мужчина совершенно явно был сторийцем, а "дочка" всегда, с самого начала, говорила на чистом, хотя и простонародном, дортоне. Он заметил это, но узнав, что ребенок воспитывался в приемной семье, успокоился, да и говорила девчонка слишком мало, чтобы снова привлечь к этому внимание. Успокаивающе поглаживая содрогающуюся от плача худенькую спинку, он пытался сформулировать вопросы так, чтобы не напугать девочку и в то же время выудить побольше информации, когда сквозь уже стихающие рыдания начали прорываться другие, до боли знакомые, звуки. Дима осторожно поднялся, не переставая обнимать девочку, и открыл дверь.   
\- Ну, хоть ты появился, - сказал он, впуская Барсика. - И где ты, позволь мне спросить, шлялся?  
Эрти отлепилась от него, все еще продолжая всхлипывать, обеими руками вцепилась в кота.  
\- Ой, - она подняла зареванное личико, - у Барси на шее лента завязана. И колечко на ней, видите?  
\- Отвяжи ленту и дай мне, - глухо попросил Дима, пытаясь унять сорвавшееся в галоп сердце. Эрти послушно повозилась и протянула руку с черной шелковой лентой и висящим на ней кольцом.  
\- Боги, - выдохнул Дима, рассмотрев кольцо внимательнее, и обернулся к охраннику, - немедленно идите в Стражу, пусть они выделят хорошую собаку-ищейку. Барси принес кольцо эра Мети, нужно как можно быстрее отследить его путь, пока след не остыл.  
Отследить путь кота до конца не удалось, но собака привела их на маленькую улицу со старыми домами. Судя по виду зданий и безлюдию, здесь почти никто не жил, что было странно, учитывая как близко было отсюда до Зеленого тупика.  
\- А потому и не живут здесь, - объяснил стражник-проводник собаки. - Земля дорогая, дома старые, расходов больших требуют. К тому же, пара домов вообще сейчас без хозяев, выморочные... - он замолчал на полуслове, потом резко сорвался с места. Дима с охранником бросились за ним.   
Поломанная по ширине повозки трава в заросшем дворе убедила их, что они на правильном пути. Входная дверь была заперта, но следы на ней и блестящий новенький замок свидетельствовали о недавнем взломе. Стражник возиться с дверью не стал, предпочел выбить окно рядом с ней.   
\- Идите внутрь, - распорядился он, - я посторожу тут.  
Внутри дома на пыльном полу отчетливо виделась широкая чистая полоса, как будто здесь волочили что-то... или кого-то. След привел их к двери, запертой на большой амбарный замок. Дима выругался и замер - из-за двери закричали и послышались торопливые шаги.  
\- Найдите, чем взломать дверь, - сказал он охраннику и приник к двери, - Марит, Чемет, вы там?  
\- Кир-каван Димит? - послышался задыхающийся голос Марита. - Вы нашли нас! Скорее, Чемет потерял сознание, и я не могу привести его в себя!

Марит шел за кир-каваном Димитом, не веря еще до конца в спасение. Ему казалось, что это лишь сон или шутка воображения, ответ на его отчаянье и панику, когда он понял, что Чемету по-настоящему плохо, и он не в силах ничем помочь. Не выдержав, он вцепился в руку Димита, и тот, понимающе улыбнувшись, крепко сжал его ладонь. Идти по улице так, как будто он пятилетний малыш, было немного стыдно, но Марит не мог заставить себя отцепиться, утешаясь только тем, что Чемета вообще несут на руках.  
\- Можешь сказать, что с ним? - озабоченно взглянув на шагающего рядом с мальчиком на руках охранника, спросил Димит.  
\- Не знаю. Ему с самого начала плохо было, видимо, от той дряни, которой нас Ютин усыпил. А потом он упал, прямо на руку, может даже сломал, это когда мы с Барси возились. Я ему руку перевязал, он встал и вдруг потерял сознание, и вот...  
Дома первым делом устроили Чемета, потом Димит поехал за мастером Лучисом, а охранник - в Стражу. Оставшись один, Марит помылся, потом сел у постели Чемета, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо своего жениха. Такой бледный, синяки под глазами, ресницы и брови на бескровном лице кажутся совсем черными, а губы, обычно яркие, темные, сейчас почти незаметны. Утешало только то, что он пришел в себя, когда его вынесли на воздух, а сейчас просто спал. Марит заметил, что сложенные поверх одеяла руки Чемета дрожат так, как никогда до этого. Какой же дрянью их отравил этот негодяй, что так ударило по едва поправившемуся здоровью парня? Что ему надо, Ютину, зачем он их похитил? А вдруг Чемет теперь не поправится?  
\- Я принесла Масю, - послышался тихий голос. Марит вздрогнул от неожиданности и, улыбнувшись, принял настороженную коти из рук Эрти. Он осторожно положил Масю у рук Чемета и облегченно вздохнул, когда она, недовольно покрутившись на месте, все же улеглась.  
\- Он поправится? – прошептала Эрти.  
\- Обязательно поправится.  
\- А ты не сердишься на меня?   
\- Немного сержусь, - честно ответил Марит. – Хотя ты не виновата, потому что совсем маленькая. Просто нам туго пришлось, особенно Чемету. Видишь, как он заболел?  
\- Кир-каван Димит не сердится на меня, - Эрти упрямо закусила губу. – Ты тоже не сердись.  
\- Не буду, - обещал Марит. – Мне только надо немного отдохнуть. Ты иди, Эрти, завтра поговорим.  
Девочка кивнула и убежала. Марит пересел в глубокое кресло и закрыл глаза. Надо бы поспать, но сначала он должен узнать, что с Чеметом все будет в порядке. Так, в странной тревожной полудреме он и просидел, пока в комнату не ворвалась обезумевшая Кеста в сопровождении непривычно взъерошенного кира Семира. Проснувшийся Чемет утешал плачущую, судорожно оглаживающую его мать, робко улыбался, отвечая на взволнованные вопросы отца. Марит смотрел на них и чувствовал глухую тоску и зависть, о которых, казалось, он уже давно забыл. Но тут Кеста поднялась с кровати сына и крепко обняла Марита:  
\- Какой же ты молодец, я так тебе благодарна за Чемета! Я так рада, что у моего сына будет такой муж!  
И, не обращая внимания на его бессвязный лепет, расцеловала в щеки, а Чемет счастливо улыбался, глядя на них. Смущенный Марит хотел, было, сбежать, но тут пришли Димит с мастером Лучисом.  
\- Обострение кармоха, сильный ушиб руки, легкое отравление, но в целом ничего страшного, - сказал лекарь. – Дня три ему лучше полежать в постели, и хорошо бы до видимого улучшения иметь круглосуточный контакт с коти. Ну, думаю, оставить его в доме проблемой не будет?  
\- Конечно, - Димит подмигнул Мариту. – Ты ведь поухаживаешь за женихом? Пойдемте вниз, скоро Дарен приедет, расскажет, что выяснили.   
Взрослые вышли, оставив мальчиков одних.  
\- Все-таки не зря с Барси мучились, - улыбнулся Чемет. После сна и принятых лекарств ему стало лучше, но он все еще был очень бледный. – Что я проспал?  
\- Да в общем, ничего. Нас вытащили, в доме оставили засаду, сейчас отзывают людей, которые нас ищут. А так ничего еще не выяснили, только то, что Эрти – не дочь Ютина, но об этом мы и сами с тобой догадались. Родители просто отдали ее ему после одной совместной пьянки, представляешь?  
\- Бедная девчонка… Ну, хоть вылечится теперь.   
\- Это да… - Марит зевнул. Напряжение отпустило, и неимоверно потянуло в сон.  
\- Спать хочешь?  
\- Ага. Но потерплю, скоро кто-нибудь придет, наверно. Нельзя же тебя одного оставлять.  
\- Можно… Ну ладно-ладно. Тогда ложись со мной, кровать большая. Если что, я тебя разбужу.  
Марит долго не раздумывал. Спать с Чеметом казалось самой правильной вещью на свете.  
Три дня постельного режима превратились в пять. Все это время в расследовании не было никакого прогресса. Ни Ютина, ни его семью найти не удавалось, стало только ясно, что похищал мальчиков именно он, потому что не поступило и никаких требований от других предполагаемых похитителей. Марит все дни проводил рядом с Чеметом, следил за тем, чтобы он вовремя и правильно принимал лекарства, читал ему вслух, просто разговаривал. Но постепенно Чемету стало лучше, и ему разрешили встать. Как ни странно, Марита это скорее огорчило, чем обрадовало – ему понравилось быть нужным жениху, а теперь тот от него совсем не зависел. Он как раз придумывал фразу поострее, чтобы не дать это понять, когда Чемет улыбнулся ему:  
\- Через пару дней мне можно будет гулять. Сходим в тот парк? Наберем еды всякой, как в тот раз… А пока, может, в сад выйдем, посидим? Мне так надоело в постели валяться…  
Придуманные слова застряли в горле, и Марит только кивнул. Они долго сидели в разморенном дневным зноем саду, купаясь в пахнущем солнцем и цветами жарком воздухе, и, когда Чемет, рассказывая о чем-то, взял Марита за руку, тот сжал ее и больше не отпускал.

\- Человек кира Семира вернулся из Сторы, - торжественно сообщил Дарен, дождавшись, когда закончившая ужинать Эрти выйдет из столовой. Все дружно отложили вилки.  
\- Господин Ютин, в общем-то, рассказал о себе правду. Кроме одного важного обстоятельства – и он, и его жена были из семей не богатых крестьян, а бедных аристократов. И вдовцом он не был, супруга его жива-здорова, и дочку вырастила сама. Теперь догадайтесь, кем была мать госпожи Ютин?  
Мальчики недоуменно переглянулись, Димит укоризненно вздохнул.   
\- А, ребята же не знают… Так вот, мать госпожи Ютин была беженкой из княжества Теген, и, наверняка, близкой родственницей последней Великой княгини.  
\- А причем тут это? – спросил Чемет и надулся, заметив насмешливый, исполненный превосходства взгляд жениха. – Или я один ничего не знаю?  
\- К сожалению, кажется, так, - Дарен пригвоздил племянника взглядом. – С тобой, Марит, мы еще поговорим о недопустимости подслушивания личных разговоров. А дело, Чемет, вот в чем. Все это было затеяно Ютином для того, чтобы приблизиться к тебе.  
\- Ко мне? – Чемет растерянно захлопал глазами. – Зачем?  
\- Затем, чтобы получить доступ в особняк Ретисов, к кир-кате Айеше. Видишь ли, твоя сестра – единственный человек на сегодняшний день, имеющий законные и доказанные права на престол Великого Княжества Теген. Учитывая безусловную и безоговорочную поддержку императора, ее можно считать вообще единственным претендентом. Пока она жива, дочь господина Ютина, несмотря на равенство кровных прав, никаких шансов на престол не имеет.   
Пока Чемет молча переваривал новость, Дарен продолжил:  
\- Работая в Военном училище, Ютин завел, конечно, много полезных связей, в том числе и в высших армейских кругах Сторы. Узнав о возможности восстановления Великого княжества, он быстренько возобновил супружеские отношения и начал действовать. Умный человек, ничего не скажешь. Если бы не ты, Марит, все у него могло получиться.  
\- Его бы энергию, да в мирных целях, - пробормотал Димит. – Значит, мальчиков он запер только для того, чтобы беспрепятственно покинуть город. А если бы мы их не нашли?  
\- Видимо, понадеялся, что найдем. Но он нажил себе смертельного врага в лице кира Семира. Твой отец, Чемет, узнав обо всем этом, отозвал заявление из Стражи и сказал, что теперь это – ваше семейное дело. Так что господину Ютину я не завидую.  
\- Да его за одну Эрти пришибить мало, - проворчал Чемет, пытаясь понять, собрался отец мстить за причиненный сыну ущерб или за злоумышление против Айеши. – Бросил девчонку, как приблудного щенка… Что с ней теперь будет?  
\- Да, Дима, что с ее родителями? – Дарен повернулся к мужу. – Ты с ними говорил?  
\- А что с ними говорить? Я на них посмотрел, - Димит брезгливо поджал губы. – Отправим к ним чиновника какого-нибудь, нечего этим людям видеть кого-то из нас. Еще узнают потом, кто удочерил их ребенка, начнут таскаться, попрошайничать, травмировать девочку…  
\- Правильно, - поддержал его Чемет, и только потом удивленно округлил глаза. – О, вы ее удочерите?  
\- Конечно. Эрти - хорошая девочка, она нам, можно сказать, судьбой предназначена. Правда, Дарен?  
Супруги нежно улыбнулись друг другу. Не участвовавший в разговоре и сидевший ближе всех к двери Марит явственно услышал задушенный всхлип и осторожные шаги маленьких ножек в коридоре. Жизнь все больше походила на сентиментальный роман, из тех, какие любила читать его мама.

\- И душа у них отныне одна на двоих! – провозгласил жрец, и Чемет не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха. Новые, сшитые специально к свадьбе, модные башмаки успели изрядно натереть ноги, и выстоять длинную церемонию оказалось тем еще испытанием. Упав на мягкое сиденье в карете, он со стоном разулся.  
\- Я тебе говорил разносить их заранее, - свысока бросил Марит, но все же сжалился и достал припасенную заранее мазь. – Давай сюда свои ноги, придурок.  
\- Мне же их только вчера принесли, - вяло отбивался Чемет, блаженно вздыхая от прохладных прикосновений, - когда бы я успел… Дома переобуюсь, те серые ведь подойдут?   
\- Подойдут. Переобуйся, - милостиво разрешил Марит. – Ночью ты нужен бодрый и дееспособный. Не то чтобы ноги тебе особенно были нужны. Хотя это смотря в какой позе…  
Чемет покраснел и ткнул теперь уже мужа кулаком в бок. Ну ничего, это только в первую брачную ночь он обязан быть снизу. А потом он еще посмотрит, кто кого в какую позу поставит. Потом уже это будет их и только их, маленькое семейное дело. Первое из многих семейных дел.  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
